Star Trek: The Fight for Everything
by xegil
Summary: Ever walked in an intergalactic market, look at all the aliens, and say "man, this is boring"? That's what this guy thinks of the entire Star Trek galaxy. COMPLETED. SEQUEL PENDING.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own star trek. this was made purely for fun.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: first fan fiction, please give me your reviews.

Inspired by Stargate: The Galactic Imperium and Mass Vexations.

* * *

"KYLE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My brother was playing his god-awful rap music and singing along with it.

I just couldn't take it.

"FUCK OFF!" kyle shouted through his door.I went back to my room and sat at my desk,

my chair leaning back too far due to it being broken.

"fucking asshole." I muttered under my breath.

He knows that it bothers me. Its why he does it.

I was sitting in my room,like always,reading fanfiction.I never thought that i'd like fanfiction,

I always got the impression that they were all cheesy romance fantasies. It wasn't until that I ran

out of anime to watch that i started reading fanfiction. to be honest, i was suprised that it was

actually kind of good, at least if you avoided all the weird sex fanfics. I came across fanfiction after

skimming through tv . My first one was a sword art online fanfiction, though i didn't really finish reading

it. My second one was stargate: the galactic imperium, which was really good despite the plot going very fast.

My third one and the one I'm reading right now, was Mass Vexations, and i am currently finished reading it.

after I finished reading, i suddenly felt the urge again. i got up, tucked my chair so that the legs were fitting perfectly with

the edge of the computer, because i like putting shapes together, and started pacing back in forth in my room. i don't when i started, but for a

long time whenever i felt like fantasizing about a story, i would pace back and forth. My mom says it is because i have a very mild form of autism.

At one point i realized that my fantasizing was a lot like writing fanfiction, and considered writing about it. whenever i would fantasise about speeches

or me monologuing, i would end up actually saying it.

though my dad didn't think it, there was practical application for my "think-running", which is what i called my pacing. it could be used to plan out things.

i used it to think of ideas for inventions, what job i wanted for my future, and was a good way to work out stress. with it, I planned on starting an Research and

Devolopement business for my future career. i would go to university, gather like-minded friends who share the same ideas with me, than start brainstorming and

coming up with inventions that have a commercial value to fund my research. it was the perfect plan, and i already have like-minded friends who are just as smart as me.

I wondered if my R&D firm would end up like weyland-yutani from the movie 'aliens'.that would actually be kind of awesome in its own way.

I lied down on my bed, having paced for probably 20 minutes, and i was drenched in sweat because my room would get hot when i paced. i brought my rooms fan closer to my bed,

to cool me off.

I looked up, still fantasizing a little bit. then, i saw a spark.

"what the fuck." i sat up, looking around my room.

nothing was sparking, but being the paranoid person i was, i looked around.

checked my tv, hoping it wasn't fried or something. it wasn't.

i checked my computer, my ps4, and my fan. nothing.i sat down on my bed again, shrugging it off.

then i saw another spark. and four others.

"WHAT the FUCK!" i yelled in shock.

all around my body, sparks were appearing out of nowhere, encircling me. a million thoughts went through my head, as my surroundings changed.

* * *

The sparks around my body began disappearing, showing not my room but a circular room. there was a half sphere in the middle of the floor, and around it

were circles of a blue crystal-like colour. out of the millions of thoughts in my head, the star trek transporter came to mind.

"SPOCK!" i turned and saw... holy fuck, is that CAPTAIN KIRK FROM THE NEW SERIES OF STAR TREK!

"captain! you violated the prime..." i turned to see Zachary Quinto in a red armored suit, staring at me.

captain Kirk and who is apparently Spock were staring at me. "uh..."drooled, staring at the two people staring at me.

"Kirk! is Spock alright!?" uh...

"yeah... and he brought someone with him."uh...

"Who? a native?"uh...

"no...he appears human...and he's staring right at me."uh...

"who are you?"Spock said next to ...

it was then that the doctor guy, who i think was named bones, stepped forward with these devices. he waved them over me. he looked at... well, Kirk.

"he's human..." he looked at me "...and he appears to be in shock."

Millions of thoughts flowed through my head. am i in fucking star trek! is that fucking Kirk! is that fucking Spock! and he is a fucking alien! is this real!

am i crazy! am i in a coma! am i dead!

as my emotions slowly fought it out, the machine-like logical part of me started coming up with ideas.

observations: all people and tech appear to be that of star trek.

theory: i am in star trek.

conclusion: begin planning

"uh..."i mumbled.

cover story: time traveled. tell them the year you came from. diagnostic tech of this time should provide evidence.

precautions: withhold facts about this universe being a fiction. question about everything to keep up appearances.

objective: find place to calm down. make further plans then.

"bones! what are you doing?" shouted Kirk. i looked to my side to see the doctor pulling me somewhere.

"I'm taking him to med-bay. he is clearly traumatized at the situation" he told Kirk.

Kirk looked at me, then at bones. "alright. i'm coming with you."

we left the room, Spock behind us. we walked through the halls of the enterprise on the way to sickbay. there were crew members walking around doing...

..stuff. we walked by a bunch of... holy shit, aliens! aliens are fucking real now! i looked at Spock. he was looking back at me. i looked away.

we reached the sickbay."please sit here." he pointed to one of the beds. i went over there and sat down. he grabbed some more devices and scanned me with them.

he stuck something on me, waved a circle thing, took some blood - that hurt - waved a couple more things. during this time Spock and Kirk were staring at me. a woman i

recognized as Uhura came in. she stared at me. she looked at Kirk. "is this the..." she looked back at me, "...intruder?". he looked at her and nodded.

bones finished whatever he was doing, he looked at everyone save me "he's human, but..." he looked at me.

"but?" Kirk said

"...he doesn't have any modern day drugs in his system, which suggest he's either been living in isolation or..." bones let it hang.

" he's a time traveler." Kirk finished. everyone looked at me, expecting me to answer them. so i was right, their tech did prove i'm

not of this time.

"2015" i said suddenly. everyone looked at me, mouths agape.

"what?" Kirk said.

"its the year its suppose to be for me, but... judging from the level of tech around me..." i gazed at the devices in bones hands. he too looked at them.

"so... time traveler?" bones asked.

"uh...yeah" i agreed.

"good... god" exclaimed Simon Peg, or chief engineer Scott.

"So...whats going to happen to me." i said. Kirk gestured everyone to come to him, so that i wouldn't hear him. after they congregated, they turned back to me.

kirk stepped forward."we're going to give you quarters to stay in for a little. when we get back to star fleet we will figure out what we're going to do with you." he turned

to the chief engineer."Scott, find some quarters for him." Scott looked at me, and then gestured me to follow him. i got up and followed him outside.

i looked at him."uh..Scott, was it?" better keep my cover up.

He looked at me."uh, yeah?"

"can i have a place to... panic and break stuff." i said with a nervous look.

"um... well i could take ya to the holodeck." i looked at him with a confused look. i didn't know the new series had holodecks.

he must have took my confused look for not knowing what holodecks were. "well... a holodeck is like a room that simulates virtual makes

the objects that are inside it, so it shouldn't matter if you broke anything." that was a shock. perhaps this knowledge could be useful later on as well...

we got to the holodeck room, which is just what it looked like in new generations. " what do you want your environment to be?" i looked at him realized i didn't know

anything about holodecks and said "oh. well i'll...find an environment with stuff to break." he typed into the computer console. inside the holodeck, it kept the black and

yellow grid look, but was filled with chairs, tables, vases, and dishes. scott came to me "okay. go ahead." i walked into the holodeck.

i stood there, looking around. and then, it all came to me.

i picked up a vase and smashed it. NO FUCKING FUTURE! grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall. ALL MY FUCKING PLANNING! i flipped a table. ALL FOR NOTHING! i swiped

dishes off the table. slammed chairs on the ground.

after what felt like twenty minutes, i stepped out of the holodeck. Scott's mouth was agape a little, and kirk and spock was there. they were all staring at me.

"whoa," kirk broke the silence "are you okay?" i looked at my hands. they were bruised from punching... i don't remember what was i punching. the chair?

"yeah. i'm fine." kirk noticed my bruises.

"you should let the doc take a look at that." i nodded to him.

after taking me to get it healed with some... device, scott brought me to my new quarters. "you can rest up here, but please don't break anything" he said in his

scottish accent. i nodded to him. i walked in. it had a bed, a bathroom with a shower, and a computer. at least i think its a computer. i lied down on the bed.

i've panicked enough, i thought, now i have to start planning. i got up and started pacing.

the thing about my pacing, is that its like my brain gets transformed into a supercomputer. it starts running many ideas into a narrative in a span of minutes.

i can tell by what spock was wearing is that i am currently in star trek into darkness and we just prevented a volcanic eruption. i could stay on board, if they would allow it,

and be a part of the crew... no. i don't feel like taking orders from captain kirk, and risk my life in the name of exploration. no, i want to achieve greatness not through

exploration, but creation. hmm... i could commandeer the USS vengeance like khan was going to do, before the ship got destroyed. but how am i going to get on the vengeance in

the first place? i won't be able to convince kirk to take me with him through the debris field. but i could follow scott onto it. i should befriend him. i could also learn how

to use the technology of this time, including the holodeck...

the door opened, and to my convenience, scott came in. "just wanted to see how you were doing." he looked me over. "why are you sweating?" i touched my forehead and looked

at my hand. it was wet.

"oh, just pacing a little. calms me down." i answered. okay, nows the time to befriend him and learn about the technology."hey uh, do you think you can teach me about the tech

around here. it looks amazing." i asked him.

he looked a little nervous " well, i don't know if doing that violate the prime directive considering you are primitive era."

"prime directive? whats that?" i knew what it really was of course.

"its a rule that states we can't intefer with primitive societies." he answered.

"but... i'm not really a society."i answered.

"yeah, but ya could take the knowledge back with ya, should ya somehow get back" he countered.

"but i'm asking you how to use it, not how to make. and besides, everything here already exists in theory in my time." i explained.

he thought it over with himself, and replied " well.. oh okay. what do ya want to know?"

i smiled, glad that i was getting somewhere."well...could you teach me about that holodeck how to work the console and set up environments." it might be

important, if there are any holodecks on the vengeance.

"well, the first thing you should know is that the holodeck has a built in replicator. a replicator can create almost any form of inanimate matter thats on file, except for

dilithium, antimatter,and latinum. it cannae create living organisms. the database contains historic records, works of fiction, and geographical locations that can

be used for custom environments. it is also capable of mimicing seemingly sentient beings, but they are procedurally generated, so they can only become 'alive' when you come

across them in the virtual environment. you can also plan out and make your own environment with its own backstory and history. any questions?" scott explained all that with

a proud look on his face.

di...did he just tell me all that just because i asked how to use what is basically a computer game? and did he just say that people in it are sentient? well this going to be

fucking easy, isn't it?

"oh and by the way. i never caught ya name." scott asked

"oh, well my name is David. David Lord" i replied

Scott took his hand out "nice to meet ya, David."

* * *

"so, professor Lord, we have agreed after numerous testing that we have successfully created a flame less lantern." i stood in an old Victorian era room, surrounded by old men.

they wore muttonchops, and dressed in clothes worn by old university professors. "we discovered that by passing an electric current from this energy holding material into a thin

piece of metal, we can make it glow and thus illuminate the room." the scientist said with pride.

"well done professor, i will present your findings to the crown." i got up and left the Victorian era room, and stepped into the corridors of a star ship.

Scott was standing by the holodeck terminal, smiling at me "well 'professor Lord', how did your experiment go?" after Scott explained the Holodeck to me, i wanted to

experiment and test the sentience of the characters living inside. from what Scott told me, the artificial intelligent beings inside the Holodeck are capable of reasoning

and understanding, but do not create their own opinions. i wanted to see if they were capable of inventing any form of working technology from scratch, so i created a group

of scientists, i posed as a professor working for the British government and ask them to, using electricity, to find an alternate way of illuminating rooms. i then sped up

the time of the simulation inside the holodeck while i waited until it was done. it was a success. the scientists created the light bulb from scratch.

"excellent, the beings can invent technology." i replied to Scott. i then thought of something " hey Scott, you said that the replicator technology can't create organisms,

correct?"

"correct, but it can create organic matter for eating." was his answer.

"but can it create androids? what about Nanites?" i asked, looking curiously at him.

he looked down as he thought it over, then he looked back up at me "theoretically, yes. why, what are you thinking?"

i smiled at him. " why not make a artificial animal that uses nanites to mimic biological functions and is capable of eating normal food. and the nanites could allow the-"

"allow the animal to naturally reproduce and possibly create more artificial animals" he finished for me rather excitedly. "that's bloody ingenious!"

" , what are you doing?" i looked behind me to see Spock coming towards us. ugh, this doesn't look good.

"i was just showing David the wonders of holodeck technology, and he was showing the wonders of his brain!" i looked at Scott, surprised that he actually praised my intellect...

okay. just by thinking the word 'intellect' i could tell that i am probably a narcissist.

"David? that is your name?" Spock asked me.

"yes it is, ." Spock looked me over.

"Mr Scott , were you given authorization to show advanced simulation technology that includes matter replication technology, to a person from a primitive type 0.5 civilization?"

Spock eyed Scott. oh you did not just call me fucking primitive, Mr Spock.i know your goddamn future...at least some of it.

"Mr Spock, i'll have you know that i am standing in a spaceship capable of crossing entire light years in mere only that, but i am also here against my

i am pretty sure, that we are far pass a room for fancy video games." i explained with a little smugness.

Spock looked like he was about to say something when his little communicator thing beeped. he opened it, and then looked back at me. " it appears that we have arrived at our

destination. we will see what star fleet decides to do with you." he left. i frowned. my plans hinge on what star fleets reaction to me is going to be.

I felt a hand on my shoulder " don't worry, i'm sure someone as smart as you will get help from star fleet." i looked at him nervously. i need to assure that i am with him on

USS vengeance.

"hey Scott?"

"yeah David?"

"can you promise to look after me should star fleet leave me out in this...world?" i looked at him, feigning nervousness. i'll be honest, it doesn't feel right using

Scott like this, but my plans have to work.

Scott hesitated before answering " sure thing David."

* * *

i was in admiral pikes office, with Spock and Kirk at my sides. they stood straight, whereas pike was sitting down at his desk, studying me.

"so, i take it your that teen who came from 21st century, right?"

i looked at him, nervous all of a sudden. "yes sir" i replied pure and simple.

He looked down at his terminal."whats your name." i stiffened, wondering if i ever existed here.

"David Lord" i answered.

he typed it down in his terminal."huh...looks your not in any records. understandable, considering your from 2015." he looked at me."i don't i think i know what to do. we

have had this situation before."

"i asked chief engineer Scott of the enterprise if i could i stay with him, considering i don't have a home anymore." i asked, hoping he would allow it. i caught a suspicious

glance from Spock but i ignored it.

he did. "well, chief engineer Scott technically lives on the enterprise, but considering the special circumstances i could make an exception. go meet up with Scott and get

a red suit on." i began walking out with Kirk and Spock when pike said "i didn't say you were dismissed, captain." i looked back at Spock and Kirk. i remember that this is the

part where Kirk looses command of the enterprise and Spock gets transferred.

Scott was waiting out in the halls. i walked up to him " hey Scott, looks i'm coming with you on the enterprise."

Scott smiled "really? that's great news. you could continue your experiments with the holodeck, and i can get some insight from a time traveler." we laughed, and began walking back to the enterprise. wait a minute. oh fuck, i have to wear a red suit don't I?

* * *

i was working on the holodeck with Scott. we started with a cybernetic worm, then we moved on to lizard, to bird, and to rodent. we made some insects, and even a plant. Scott

wouldn't allow to make a human though, said it was unethical. it was about that time that Scott got the news.

pike was dead. i felt kinda sorry for him, but if he didn't die then Kirk wouldn't have gone after khan. Scott had to go work on the portable transporter. when he left, i

continued experimenting with the holodeck itself.

it was simple really. i could reprogram it just by speaking to it. i figured i could redesign the AI to have emotions.

You see, no matter what people think, emotions are just simple mechanisms. happiness is the absence of stress. stress is the overperformance of mental faculties to what its

normally used to. regret is the reflection on ones mistake and thinking of ways to correct it. sadness is a combination of fear and submission. fear is just caution. anger is

more energy and less pain and anticipation of a fight. pleasure is just a reward system for bloodily function, and results in numbing of mental faculties. all these mechanisms

could be easily programmed in the artificial beings of the holodeck, and combined with their reasoning capabilities, they could connect certain memories of these emotions with

their experiences, creating opinions.

yes it just mi-HOLY FUCK!

standing right behind me was Spock. we just stood there staring at each other. Spock broke the silence.

"what are you doing here?" spoke asked.

"Jesus Spock, you need to wear bell so people don't get scared. i was working on the holodeck seei-"

"no, i mean on the enterprise. what are you doing on the enterprise?" he cut me off. wait. isn't this the conversation he had with admiral Marcus' daughter? deja vu.

"what do you mean? i have nowhere else to stay." i replied

"but why would you stay on a ship you know nothing about?" he asked. oh crap, he's catching on to me.

"because Scott promised to take care of me, and he basically lives on this ship." i responded. oh god, just fucking take my word for it and go...

"but again, you know nothing about Scott. why would you trust him so quickly?" he's not going to let this go, is he?

"because Scott-"

"there you are!" i looked behind me and saw Scott walking towards me, looking a little angry.

"come on, we have to leave." Scott said. oh, this is the part where he resigns. that was quick.

"what? Why?" I asked. gotta keep up appearances.

" this exploration ship is now a bloody warship! i just resigned." he answered, rather angrily.

"aw man Scott, I'm sorry." i looked at Spock. "well, looks like i'm leaving." i took my hand out."it was an honor meeting you Mr Spock." he looked at me suspiciously.

"likewise, Mr lord." he took my hand and shook. sometimes Spock, i just love to hate you.

* * *

"72! can you believe it! 72 torpedoes right next to a bloody warp core! a WARP core!" Scott took a sip from his beverage. i was sitting right crossing from Scott, next to

his little alien assistant. huh, funny how i didn't notice him before.

"Jesus man, talk about stupid." i agreed with Scott. seriously, wouldn't that make a black hole if it exploded? or a supernova?

Scott nodded in agreement. "i know, right!" he took another sip. "and they wouldn't even let me inspect them to see if they were safe! said it was classified."

"sounds suspicious if you ask me" i responded. oh Scott, if only you knew what was in those torpedoes.

Scott looked at me for a moment."so David...before i resigned, i got a look at the transporter. you know, to see what brought you here." he leaned forward. oh crap, I hope

he hasn't figured it out."turns out your not from the past. your from another universe!" wait. never mind. i guess its the same as before, since he doesn't have a reason to

suspect i know all about this universe... well almost all.

"what do you mean, Scott?" i asked him. honestly, now would be a good time as any to figure out how i got here.

"well, the transporter works by locking onto the energy signature of an object. it then converts said objects into energy and then reconverts back into solid we were picking up Spock, the warp core started charging up, interfering with the signal and causing to lock on to something through warped space. that something was you. and since the warp core has nothing to do with time, but space, the only conclusion is that your from another universe." he explained. actually, this feels kind of relieving. i thought a higher power pulled me here, and i did not want to deal with said higher power.

"wow Scott. this actually makes much more sense. some of the tech here doesn't seem to add up."

"oh? how so?"

"well, the communicator technology seems to have an empty interface, where as in 2015 we have touch screen interfaces that can fit in the palm of ones hand." i explained. really, it makes no sense at all.

"wow, that is odd" Scott thought. just then his communicator started to beep. oh, looks like they caught khan.

Scott was talking to Kirk on the communicator. he wrote down some coordinates. okay here we go.

"who was that?" i asked.

"just our friendly reckless captain, begging me for help. can you believe the nerve?" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott?"

"i'm not doing it."

"Scott.

"i'm not!"

"Scott!"

"oh fine." he relented."but he owes me."

"i'm coming with you."i told him.

he looked at me like i was crazy. "what? no! knowing him, it could be bloody dangerous."

i gazed at him."you aren't convincing me to stay, and that's final."

"huh..." he stuttered."oh fine."

we got up and we left, leaving the alien alone. seriously, why do i keep forgetting him. oh well, i am going to feel bad stunning Scott.

* * *

we arrived at the coordinates Kirk gave Scott. "where the bloody hell is this thing any-" he was interrupted when he spotted a huge station. when i mean huge, i meant

it was the size of a fucking city.

"what is this?" i asked Scott.

"its a station used to build huge star ships." no shit. i took in the details. the station itself was rectangular in shape. on the top there was one line connecting the two

smallest sides. there were two flat diamond shaped opening that illuminated blue lights. as we flew across the top, or at least what i think is the top, we come at the end.

Scott rotates the ship to look straight down. below us, the end of the station seemed to open. Scott was startled by the sound of the radio.

"USS bridge crew, requesting entry to construction hangar." we looked up and saw a small fleet of ships heading towards the station. "you are cleared to enter the hangar." Scott

then made the shuttle fall in line with the other ships.

now, let me tell you, that when i first saw the enterprise outside i was shocked at how big it. but when Scott flew us into the sta-HOLY FUCKING SHIT! it was beyond the fucking

the enterprise. it was the vengeance. and its fucking mine. "holy shit" me and Scott exclaimed at the same time.

"Scott," i spoke for dramatization "where are we?"

"no clue David" he stared at the vengeance "no clue."

"how the hell are we going to get on." i asked. seriously, they didn't show how Scott got on in the movie.

Scott looked around. he pointed. "over there." i looked to where he was pointing and saw a hangar where the other ships were flying in. we followed the ships and landed down in

the hangar. all the men were dressed in star fleet uniforms, as were me and Scott, so it should be easy to slip away...

"Hey!" of course, Murphy's law says otherwise. "could you guys give us a hand with these crates." we looked at each other.

"sure." i said. Scott did not like that.

"no! no. i'm afraid we don't have the time." i looked at Scott. do you realize how suspicious you look?

"nonsense. we've got plenty of time." i walked to the crates the men were picking up."hey don't mind my pal. he's a little nervous around other people."

"its okay, but how did someone like him end up here?" the guy asked.

"here where?" i asked.

"on this station. it is classified." he asked.

"well he doesn't like talking to people, so he isn't very keen telling everyone secrets." we both laughed. Scott looked even more nervous.

"hey thanks man." the guy asked me.

"no problem." i walked off with Scott. when we got out of sight, he shouted in whisper "what the hell was that!"

I looked at him as if i didn't understand "what?"

"that? have you forgotten that we are here on a mission. not helping everyone we come across!" he said. oh no, don't you dare.

i gave him a deadpan expression."dude, did you even realized how suspicious you looked. he could've thought something was up." i explained.

He relented. "Okay, i guess you do have a point." we began walking down the hall.

"How did you even get so good at it?" he asked.

"at what?" i said puzzled.

"lying." well i have been lying to you this entire time, not that i feel good about it.

"well, i didn't really lie now did i. i just offered help, and well you are a little nervous around people..."

"i am not!" oh here we go.

"are too" time for the childish game.

"not!" really?

"too." just lose already.

he growled and didn't continue. hah! i win!

we felt a sudden shake in the ship. we ran to a window and saw that the ship is leaving the station. as it exit, it entered warp. now i believe we are heading

to the enterprise.

after awhile me and Scott wondered around. we found a holodeck, a bunch of quarters, an armory which we grabbed some phasers from, and a cafeteria. "Jeez, this place is place is huge." we felt a sudden shake that meant we left warp. we found a window and outside we saw the enterprise."oh shit, what is it doing here?" after a few we did nothing. then the enterprise entered warp and took off. "wha-" the vengeance entered warp as well and gave chase to the enterprise, shooting at it."FUCK!" i exclaimed when i saw a hole get shot out of the enterprise and people flew out. oh i'm gonna kill Marcus."we have to do something!" i yelled at Scott. it was one to hear about pikes death, but to see this made me felt sick to stomach.

"follow me!" i did. we ran until we came a room full of computers and stuff."come on, come on, come on!" he did something to the computers. we ran for the windows and saw that we left warp. the vengeance was getting ready to fire its guns at the the enterprise, when all of a sudden it stopped. "yes!" scott exclaimed. he pulled out his communicator "enterprise, can you hear me."

"Scotty!" came the voice of Kirk.

"guess what me and David found behind Jupiter."

"Davids with you? i'll be damned." that's different than last time.

"we snuck on it. seeing as we just committed treason against the star fleet admiral, i'd really like to get off this bloody ship. now beam me out!" just like in the movie...

"sorry Scotty, but we're a little low on power. just standby, standby." we heard a sound.

"gotta go now." we ran, avoiding security, hiding in rooms. it was a moment later that we gotta call from Kirk.

"you wanna do what?" Scotty turned down the volume so i couldn't hear Kirk.

"to this ship? how?" i know what's happening and neither of us like it, even though i know he's going to survive.

"are you crazy? whoever you are." ah yes, that was khan.

"it is not alright. your' going out into space where a body could freeze, die, and explode!" never really heard a conversation that i knew every word of. its surreal.

Scotty stopped at a terminal in the middle of the hallway. "captain i wish i had-" i tuned out the conversation, seeing as how i know whats going to happen. i don't feel so good

considering that i'm going to have to stun Scotty. he is a nice guy. but i need this ship, and i can't survive in the bureaucracy that is the federation. we ran through the halls

and found the hangar. oh fuck, this the part where we have to run the long hall, don't we? "stay here." oh thank god. he ran across the hall, then he looked at the hangar door,

then he ran back. "okay, i'm gonna try and open it. tie yourself to something." I found a pole and tied my jacket to it. as he worked on the console, a security walked up to him,

not noticing me. i quickly pulled out my phaser, setted it to stun, aimed, and pulled the trigger. the recoil was powerful, and i saw the guy slump to ground. Scotty turned and

saw the guard. "nice." he gave me a thumbs up.

Scotty pulled the lever, and opened the hangar door. i held on tight as the air was sucked out of the room. i saw the guard, which i forgot to tie, flew out the hangar door.

khan and Kirk flew in. Scotty closed the hangar door and we fell. khan and Kirk slid across the floor to us."you forgot to tie the guard." Scotty reminded.

"oh shove it!" really, more important things right now.

"Scotty!Davey!" oh you did not just call me Davey."you guys okay?" Kirk asked.

"us! we should be asking you that!" replied Scotty.

"yeah. we're fine." i answered. khan was on one knee, looking around.

"they know we're here." he said. damn, what a bad ass.

after they got changed, khan and Kirk led us around the ship. "know how to use a phaser?" khan asked. wait, khan is talking to me?

"Yeah. the technology is really simple." i answered.

"guess it is. come on, if we go through engineering, they won't shoot their phasers without the risk of destabilizing the warp core." he said. ah shit, that means i have to do hand-to-hand, i was never good at hand-to-hand. we walked through the hall, and sure enough a guard punches at khan. another comes behind me and scotty. i headbutt him with the back of my head, which stuns him. i turn around, grab the collar of his shirt, and headbutt him again straight in the face. i grabbed his head and smashed it on my knee. headbutted him again and pushed him. he was unconscious. i turned and saw kirk finishing up the last and khan gone. kirk and i pick up scotty and run around looking for khan.

we see khan, and Kirk says to us "the minute we get to the bridge, you guys drop him." we ran through halls checking corners. we found the bridge and started shooting.

i shot a man by a console, another two others closer the to Marcus. i also got a shot at Marcus' daughter. Kirk looked at me "what the hell was that!" i looked at Kirk, feigning

confusion."what? she wasn't on our side, was she?" Kirk glared at me, then turned to Marcus. he nodded at me and Scotty. Scotty and i shot him at Khan the same time.

but after Scotty shot him, i shot him again. and again. and again. and five more times. Kirk glared at me again "what? he's was genetically engineered, do you think one shot would do it?" Kirk

Kirk looked away from me and at Marcus.

"admiral Marcus you un-" Kirk stopped all of sudden. he was silent for a moment.

"David?" he broke the silence.

"yeah?" i responded, not looking away from khan.

"how did you know khan's a superhuman?"

* * *

A/N: whelp, this the first chapter in my fanfic and it is hard to write. i started with weak writing and then i tried using knowledge i got from reading other fanfics.

Please, leave you're reviews. this is my first fanfic. comment on spelling, grammar, and plot errors.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: second chapter of my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own star trek or Battlestar Galactica.

* * *

"how did you know khan's a superhuman?" I didn't give him time to react. I turned and unloaded into him and marcus. scott was too shocked to do anything, so I

quickly fired a shot at him. and I shot at khan a few more times. seriously, you can't be too careful with guys like him. everyone save me was unconscious. I shot khan again.

I hailed the enterprise. on the screen, spock appeared "david. what is going on? where's the captain?" I shot khan again.

"khan betrayed us and stunned everyone except me.I need you to open your shields and I'll beam us over to you." I told him. shot khan again.

"opening shi-"

"no!" I looked and saw-WHAT THE FUCK!KHAN!?

Khan getting up, with an angry look on his face that scared the shit out of me. I shot him in face. but that doesn't stop him. he runs to me and knocks the gun out of my hand and pushes me. he's walking towards me and I reach into my pocket for the weapon I saved for him.

"NANITES BITCH!" I shout at the top my lungs as I throw what looks like sand into his face.

you see, while I was working with scotty on the replicator tech, I created a pouch of nanites that will eat at anything organic that doesn't have my DNA in it. I made it

specially for khan in case stunning him doesn't work.

the nanites start eating at khan's face."ARRGHHH!" he screams. I grab my phaser and stun khan in the legs to avoid damaging the nanites. khan falls to the floor clutching his

face.

I head for the screen with spock."come on, drop your shields while he's stunned!"

"but what was he-"

"he's lying, now open your shields!" come on, do it spock.

"opening shields" I look at the console and see that his shields are indeed opened.

I walked around looking for the transporting terminal. shit, I don't how to use the transporter how am I gonna... I found a console with what appears to be a 3d image of the

Vengeance. there were red glowing dots on it. thinking of a touch screen, I used my index finger and thumb to zoom in. it worked. when I zoomed into what appears to be the

bridge, the red dots turned into humanoid shapes. one was standing at a terminal and the rest were on the floor. guess the one standing is me huh. I tapped on one of the red

highlighted person on the floor who I guessed was khan. I then zoomed out of the vengeance, and was able to zoom into the enterprise. I found the room that they locked khan in.

I tapped on the floor and a target on it appeared, and a button that says transport lit up. I pressed the transport button, and khan began being to beam to the ,

that was actually really easy. I zoomed back to the vengeance and started all the red dots on screen but avoided mine. I zoomed to the enterprise and tapped the sickbay. instead

of one target, I got bunch of targets on the floor for all the people I selected. I hit transport. everyone had the transport light come over them and they were gone.

"Mr lord, why are you still there?" I looked at spock on the screen who was furrowing his brows.

"I'm sorry spock, but I'm taking this ship." I told him.

"Khan was telling the truth, wasn't he? you betrayed us." he looked at with a facial expression which, due to him being a vulcan, can only be described as determination.

"Goodbye spock." I turned off the screen. I looked around for a console that contains a map. I found it, and tapped the nearest star system. I felt the ship turn and angle

towards my destination. now to start up the warp core. I looked around the room until I came across a terminal that says 'warp core'. It had a slide that I presume powers it up.

I raised it and felt the ship shake as it entered warp.

* * *

My head was spinning, and it hurt like a bitch. I tried to get up. "John!" I looked and saw bones coming towards me. "what happened" he asked as he helped pick me up.

then it all came back to me. David knowing who khan was, shooting me. "David betrayed us." I answered.

"what? I don't understand." neither do I. when David was first transported here, I thought he was just some scared kid.I kinda felt bad for him, not knowing where he was. it was

understandable that he was avoiding everyone on the ship except for scott. I thought him spending all his time on the holodeck was a way for him to cope. now that I know he

betrayed me, there may have been something way more complicated going on in his head.

I looked around the room. I was in sickbay and there were people all on the floor, including Scotty, Carol, and marcus. I recognized the rest as the crew of the Vengeance.

"Where's khan?" I asked seemingly no one in particular.

"He's in the cell we kept him in when we first got him." I looked and saw spock walking towards me.

"And David?" I asked, although I could already guess.

"He's taken the vengeance and entered warp." he answered. he looked at bones "Dr McCoy, Khan requires medical attention."

"I'm on it." Bones left.

"Lock up all the vengeance crew including marcus in the brig." I told spock. he waved security to pick up the now conscious men and started taking them to the brig.

Admiral Marcus looked at me. "You're going to regret this son."

I glared at him. "admiral Marcus, you are under arrest. take him away." security grabbed him and pulled him away.

I turned to spock."What's wrong with Khan?" I asked.

"Khan was beamed into his cell clutching his face and screaming. it appears as though something was burning his face. when david was on screen, he got into a fight with khan and

threw something in his face, shouting both 'nanites' and a vulgar word that begins with 'B' and refers to a female prostitute." spock explained. i almost laughed at spock's

reluctance to say what i'm pretty sure is 'bitch'. but seriously, David took on khan in melee and beated him?

My communicator started beeping so I opened it. "captain, Khan is okay, but he's asking to see you about David." came the voice of bones. Khan? what could he want?

"i'm on my way." I closed the communicator "spock, come with me. Scotty, you spent the most time with David so you're also coming." we started heading to khan's cell.

"why would David betray us like that?" scotty asked with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know scotty. I don't know." I stated. when we reached khan's cell, he was sitting down. he was no longer screaming but his face had mild burns. he looked at me.

"Captain. Who was that boy?" khan asked. should I tell him?

"David Lord is a 17 year old human who was from the year 2015." Spock said. nevermind, looks like pointy-eared answered for me.

Khan looked up. "Cryo-Stasis?" he asked.

I shook my head. "no. our transporter somehow pulled him to our time." I answered.

"actually," Scotty stepped forward "after looking at the transporter, i was able to then figure out that he was actually pulled from another universe." I stared at scotty.

"what? then how come he's from the earth centuries into the past?" i asked.

"perhaps he is from an earth set back in a different time period. but that doesn't explain how he knows so much." spock explained. I remember what lead me to being shot by

David.

"He knew khan." I stated.

"He also knows the name of the enterprise," spock turned to scotty "chief engineer Scott, did David ever ask you the name of this ship."

Scott seemed to think it over."no. Why?" he answered.

spock turned to me. "when we were at Admiral Pike's office, David mentioned the enterprise by name. considering he only accompanied the chief engineer, I find it odd that he

somehow knew the enterprise' name." I scrunched my face. spock was right, he had no reason to know the name of the enterprise. it's not even written on the outside of the ship.

"He also knows the future." we turned to the source of the interruption. it was khan.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"when we were fighting security in the engineering of the vengeance, David fought hand-to-hand. Yet, he had those nanites that could burn someone's face. he could've used them on

security, but he didn't. Why?" he stood up "Because he was saving them for me."

I thought it over. he was right, it was like he knew he'd have to face Khan.

"Captain, how did he get on the Vengeance." Spock asked.

"He followed me on to i..." scotty was explaining, but stopped when realization dawned on him. he knew. that's why he befriended scott, that's why he followed him off the

enterprise. he knew about the Vengeance and he somehow knew scott was going to get on it. he was planning to take the Vengeance the whole time."bloody hell..." scott muttered

"the son of a bitch was using me!" he cried in anger. Spock placed a hand on his shoulder.

"In all the time he was on the enterprise, what was he doing?" khan asked.

Scotty, getting over his initial anger, answered him."he spent it working on the holodeck. he found out he could use the AI in it to invent stuff for him. He also discovered how

to create artificial beings using nanites and robotics." Scotty answered.

Khan looked at me."Captain, when I saw David, I saw... familiarity. He made sure I was down, shot me repeatedly, and when that didn't work, he used a weapon he made specifically

for me. He made sure to avoid stunning my face, to avoid frying the nanites, and he knew scott was his only way on the Vengeance. He is calculative, and like me, savage." he

looked at spock. "And what does a savage do when he comes across something new?"

spock looked down, thinking it over, then looked back up. "they try to weaponize it." spock answered.

"Exactly. and how do you weaponize technology that can invent stuff for you and create almost endless artificial cybernetic beings?" khan asked. everyone looked down, and then

realization dawned on them.

"He can use the holodeck technology to create new weapons and an unlimited supply of sol-" khan was interrupted.

"soldiers." I finished for him. "the sonuvabitch is building an army." I turned to spock. "We have to get to Starfleet, get these prisoners locked up and we have to go after

David."

"Yes captain." we turned to turn leave.

"Captain!" I turned to Khan. "remember what I said. He is very much like me in regards to intellect and savagery."

I nodded, and left.

* * *

Far from the enterprise, in another star system, the vengeance has left warp. in the bridge of the vengeance, teenager David Lord was sitting in the command chair. he was

chewing the nail on his thumb, thinking his next move. David was a caucasion teenager, he was a little chubby, but his legs seemed muscular from pacing his whole life. chubby

was not the best way to describe his body. he possessed more of a bouncer body. he had black eyes and brown hair. currently, he was wearing his grey star fleet uniform. he looked around the the bridge.

The bridge is empty, save me. There are too many consoles to control at once. i'm going to need an extra pair of hands.

I got up and walked out. I wandered around the Vengeance until I found what I was looking for. The Holodeck. I walked to the terminal. I entered an advanced space faring

civilization into the simulation backstory. I added real world education on robotics and computer programming. I created a fictional corporation that specializes in the creation

of military robots. I created a persona of project director and created 14 artificial scientists. I walked into the holodeck. The 14 scientists were gathered in a massive

laboratory filled with robotic parts, blueprints, and computers. "Gentlemen, you are to design a humanoid robot that has military applications. It is to have human-like

reflexes,and superhuman strength. I trust that you will all get it done in time." I tell the scientists. they all nod. "Good." I watch as they all get to work. I leave the

holodeck and program the simulation to remain active, and sped up the rate of time in the simulation.

I left the room and headed back to the bridge to check if everything was okay. I searched the database for a star system that I could colonies and set up shop. Other than a few

Klingon and star fleet planets, the rest are uninhabitable. damn it. Its seems as though only an exploration ship has what i need...

* * *

The admiralty board was pissed to say the least. Not only did a starfleet admiral violated many starfleet regulations and committed what is tantamount to war crimes, but a

teenage time traveler, which apparently they heard nothing about, is loose with a powerful military-grade ship possibly building an army, or even worse, an empire. Khan was put

back on ice, Admiral Marcus is standing trial, the enterprise was fixed up, and I got photon torpedoes that don't have frozen men in them. Scotty hasn't been feeling good since

David's betrayal, and he hasn't been talking about it.

Kirk was on the bridge of enterprise, holding a meeting with Spock, Dr McCoy, and Uhura. "The new photon torpedoes have been loaded onto the enterprise. these ones have been

tested by star fleet, so chief engineer Scott should not have any problems with them onboard." Spock reported.

"No frozen people this time?" I inquired.

"No captain." Spock reassured, somewhat seriously.

"Good." He looked at his crewmen and women. "Do we know David's next move?"

"He is possibly going to search for a planet to begin working on. preferably, one that is not inhabited." Spock contributed.

"According to the information starfleet got on the USS Vengeance, the database contains only federation planets and klingon planets. they were expecting a war with

the klingons after all." Uhura explains.

"So he doesn't know any habitable planets that aren't taken?" I asked.

"No, only exploration ships have such information." Spock said.

"wait a minute. isn't the enterprise an exploration ship?" asked Bones.

"yes, which he will most likely go after us." Spock said.

"oh that just great. how the hell are we going to take on the Vengeance? In case you haven't forgotten, we just got our asses handed to us by it." Bones spoke in a worried tone.

"No, this is great. We were sabotaged when we first took it on, but now that we're fixed and have working torpedoes, things will be different next time. We can use the

enterprise as bait to lure The Vengeance to us." I said. this just might work.

"captain ho-" Spock was interrupted by sulu.

"Captain! incoming transmission. it's from new Vulcan." huh? what could old spock want.

"put it on screen, Mr Sulu" I responded.

"yes captain." said Sulu. on the screen was old Spock.

"Captain Ki-" he was interrupted by some kind of sudden earthquake on his end.

"Ole' Spock!" I shouted. young spock glanced at me. "What wrong!?"

"New Vulcan is under attack!" he exclaimed. this caught everyone's attention. Uhura covered her mouth in shock.

"who's attacking?" i asked. the screen shifted to a video of city of new vulcan, being fired upon by a swarm of ships. up in the sky, was the USS Vengeance, which the smaller

ships were coming out of.

everyone's mouths were agape."Don't worry! we're on our way!" Kirk walked to his chair as the video ended. "Take us to new vulcan." a resounding 'aye, sir' was heard throughout

the bridge.

Spock went up to me. "why would David attack New Vulcan?" he asked with a puzzled look.

I looked up at him. "He's trying to lure us in."

"so it's a trap then?" spock asked.

"probably, but that won't stop us. let's show him what a fully functional enterprise can really do." I reassured.

* * *

We exited warp near new vulcan. There was a vulcan ship blown apart. just under the atmosphere of New Vulcan, the Vengeance could be made out with small fighters flying away from the vengeance, the city of New Vulcan was underneath it, smoke coming out and explosions ringing out.

"sir!" shouted sulu. "The Vengeance is leaving the atmosphere!" I looked out the window. the vengeance was indeed rising out of the atmosphere. perhaps to confront us?

No, instead it entered warp and flew away. I don't like this one bit.

"where is it going?" spock asked.

"I don't know sir, but there are still ships attacking the city of New Vulcan." Sulu answered.

"Any signals?" I asked.

"There are signals between the smaller fighters and there also appears to signals coming from the ground." Sulu's console beeped "we're receiving a hail!"

"on Screen." on the screen, old spock appeared, but he looked a little hurt.

"Kirk! I need your help. I'm trapped in my facility where me and my team was working on the HELIOS device. the invaders are after it." old Spock explained. I flash backed to

what the HELIOS machine was. It was supposed to speed up the terraforming of New Vulcan, but the Gorn attacked it after it ripped open a wormhole to their galaxy. Kirk had to destroy it,but old spock was working on a new one ever since.

"hold on ole' Spock! We're going to help." I said. the screen turned off, and I faced my XO.

"Sir, do you think David wants the HELIOS device to terraform a planet for him?" Spock asked me.

"Maybe, but this could also be a trap. Mr Sulu, bring us into the planet." I commanded.

"aye, sir"

we started descending into the atmosphere. the fighters that were attacking were still there, and we got their attention. they all flew towards the enterprise, firing their...

are those projectile weapons? who still uses projectile weapons? they had machine gun turrets and missile launchers attach to them. "captain, initial scans show that they are

unmanned, possibly drones." Sulu reported."good. Open fire." I commanded. the enterprise starting firing it's much more powerful energy weapons, the projectile weapons doing

little damage due to the deflector shields. many of the fighters were destroyed, with only four retreating."sir, the aircraft are gone but we are detecting hostile activities on

the ground." reported Sulu. ground forces, perhaps?

I got out of my chair and headed for the transporter room."spock, you're with me." he nodded and followed behind. "spock, we're going to beam down there, pull out old spock, protect the HELIOS machine, and get the hell out of there." I explained my plan to him.

"Captain, how do you think David was able to amass such a force?" he inquired.

"He probably used the replicator technology, and since it doesn't make the stuff for energy weapons, he had to improvise with good old fashioned gunpowder and gasoline.I bet you those fighters are chemical propelled." I explained to Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow."Captain, I am surprised you were so knowledgeable in replicator science."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him."What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think we should discuss at a later time, Captain." He evaded.

"fine, but we're not done here." I told him.

We continued to the transporter room. when we reached it, I walked to one of the engineers manning the console. "can you pinpoint the facility where they were working on the

HELIOS device." I asked one of the red shirts. he nodded and looked onto the console "sir, the inner labs are shielded from any beaming to avoid the HELIOS device being stolen".

the console showed a building with vulcan life signs holed up in one area in the facility. it also showed

movements of humanoid shapes that didn't appear to have any life signs whatsoever. kirk looked to spock "androids?" I asked "it is possible, Captain." he answered. Kirk and

spock walked into the transporter room." Beam us down." Kirk commanded. an 'aye sir' was heard before light started encircling kirk and spock and their surroundings changed.

Spock and Kirk appeared in a lab. everything was broken, there were vulcan bodies littered on the floor. kirk and Spock pulled out Phaser rifles. they left the lab and entered

a corridor."What have you found?" Kirk and Spock heard a deep monotone voice. "nothing yet. we are still searching for the device." Spock and Kirk rounded at a corner. they

spotted four metallic androids. they were silver, save for a golden one who is possibly the leader. they stood tall, there heads having one cyclops like slit for an eye with

a red dot swinging from side to side. they metal fin-like protrusions coming out of the top of their heads. below the waist was black instead of the silver above the waist. Kirk

noted how they looked like ancient roman centurions.

Kirk pulled ducked out of the corner and opened. The pulse hit one leg on a silver making it explode, catching the rests attention."hostiles!" the leader shouted. the centurions

got into cover in the hallway openings. they started firing their gunpowder weapons at us. although gunpowder weapons are less powerful than energy weapons, they are harder to

avoid because they are much faster. kirk shot at the centurion on the floor and was able to hit it in the head, but he got shot in the shoulder."ARGH!" kirk yelled in pain. he

got a few more shots at the centurions, and was able to take down the leader and a silver, leaving just one. Spock ducked out of the hall and shot its arm off. he shot at it

again and it hit its head.

Spock turned to me, "Captain! you're injured!"

"gee, what makes you think that. my scream of pain, or the blood coming out of my shoulder!" I reprimanded.

"I'm gonna contact the enterprise for assistance." he pulled his communicator."come in enterprise. do you read me? Enterprise?!" he looked down at the communicator. when no one

answered, he closed it. "they must jamming our signal." He theorized.

I chuckled."yeah, right after we received a signal from old you, I don't think so" I said.

"what do you mean?"

I got up."I'm saying this is a trap. he's not just after the HELIOS device, but he's after the enterprise database as well." I gestured to the direction the device is in.

"Come on, let's keep moving." we started heading down the corridor.

"are you're alright captain?" Spock asked.

"yeah, i've been through worst." we kept moving through the corridors. we came across more dead scientists.

I gritted my teeth. "I trusted him." I turn to Spock. "How could he kill all these people Spock?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know captain. but you heard what khan said. he's a savage, just like him."

"But he wasn't like this when we met him. He was just a scared kid." I said.

"He was a scared kid who probably had ambitions and plans for his career, and when he got sent here all of his hopes of a future were killed, so he's decided that he's going to

make a future of greatness here, no matter how many he kills and hurts." he's explains.

I let out a sigh."come on, let's keep moving." spock nodded.

We continued through the corridors. We found the room old spock was holed up, but there were four silver centurions and one golden trying to break the door down. I shot at the

golden and was able to blow its head off. the rest didn't even bother going for cover, and started shooting at us. we ducked behind cover, and fired a couple of shots at the

centurions. we shot one in the shoulder, but it kept firing. I fired another one, and was able to hit it in the head. one stopped to reload, but spock took a shot at its head,

leaving two left. The door behind them that they were trying to break down suddenly opened, a shot hit one centurion. the other centurion was shot just as it was turning around.

Me and Spock peeked out of cover and saw old Spock holding a phaser rifle, waving us in. we ran and stepped over the downed centurions. we looked around. there were a crowd of

vulcan scientists in the lab, some were sitting on floor, some were wounded, and some were comforting each other.

I turned to old Spock."Spock, are you okay?"

"i'm fine captain" "i'm fine captain" both spocks said.

they glanced at each other.

I looked at both of them. "I...can you tell us what happened."

Old Spock kept his eyes on young Spock before turning to me. "A Vulcan cruiser orbiting New Vulcan was fired upon by an unknown dreadnought that closely resembled the

Enterprise. after the unknown dreadnought destroyed the Vulcan Cruiser, it descended upon the city of New Vulcan, and released fighters out its hangars. the fighters themselves

possess primitive weaponry, but effective nonetheless. these" He pointed at a centurion that was taken apart on a table "droids, were beamed down just inside the surrounding

labs. I was able to activate a jammer that disrupted beaming into the deeper labs." he walked over to the table with the dissected centurion "in all my years of travel," he

placed both hands on the table "I have never come across any droids with designs such as these."

"I believe I can explain," young spock walked forward "these were created droids by David Lord, a time traveller from earth in the year 2015 who was brought here in a

transporter malfunction. He has commandeered the USS Vengeance."

Old Spock turned to young spock."2015? how was he able to create these?"

"While on the enterprise, he discovered that the holodeck technology could be repurposed to invent new technology. He most likely used it to create these droids." spock explained.

"yeah, and they kinda resemble ancient roman centurions too." all eyes were on me "what? I took history."

The spocks turned to each other "But why are the weapons so primitive?" old spock asked.

"He most likely used the replicator technology to create them, and since it doesn't create phasers, gunpowder weaponry would have to be improvised." Spock theorized.

"Hey! that's what I said!" they ignored me.

"Do you still have the HELIOS device?" inquired young spock.

"yes, it's locked in that room. it should be safe from beaming." old Spock pointed to a door.

"Then can you deactivate the jamming so that we can contact the Enterprise." Spock asked.

Old spock nodded and walked to a terminal. He pressed a few buttons. "there. it's done."

Young spock pulled out his communicator. "Enterprise, this is spock. do you read me?"

"Spock this is Sulu!" came the voice of the acting captain "The Enterprise has sustained heavy damages. the enemy has boarded. I repeat: The enemy has boarded."

* * *

On the bridge of the USS Vengeance, David was sitting in his captain's chair. around him, the terminals were manned by white humanoid robots who, unlike the tall and bulky

centurions, were of average height and have thinner limbs. their heads featureless, save for two eyeholes. David himself ditched the red uniform he was given, sporting a black

military styled great coat, with a red inside. on one his right shoulder, he wore a gold shoulder pad. his hair was dyed black, and combed back. he wore leather gloves and black

military boots.

It was simple, really. The holodeck scientists presented a design for me, and I noticed how the eye looked like a cylon centurion from battlestar galactica, so I fitted them

with the same armor. I had them design another series of weaker robots for being the crew. I discovered that the replicator couldn't create phasers, so I had to use gunpowder

weaponry instead. I was able to create aircraft drones as well, but it uses jet fuel to fly, so it doesn't hover or fly in space. I used the replicator to make my

uniform for me, and it is composed of nanites that shields me from any phaser pulses.

"my lord, the drones we left on New Vulcan have reported that they have successfully disabled the Enterprise." the crew droid, which I call pilots, reported.

I smirked. you see I had two choices presented to me: either terraform my own planet, or get a database of planets from the Enterprise. So I thought, why not get both?

the HELIOS device on New Vulcan was perfect for terraforming my own planet, and if I attacked New Vulcan, old Spock would most likely contact the enterprise.

Except, I can't risk fighting against a fully functional enterprise with my only ship, and my drones weapons were too primitive against its deflector shields. So how would I

defeat the Enterprise without the going out into battle myself? well, you see before I got dragged into the star trek universe, played a game called the powder toy. the powder

toy simulated chemicals and particles, and I looked up a video that showed me how to make a nuke on the powder toy. And I just found out that the replicator can

make certain nuclear elements...

* * *

Acting Captain Sulu was sitting in the Captain's chair. on the outside, the Enterprise was finishing off the remaining fighters. A couple of the fighters attempted to shoot at

the ship, but the missiles were easily deflected off the shield.

"Captain Sulu! We are detecting incoming four warheads coming from both sides of the ship!" shouted one of bridge crewmembers.

"The shields should hold up." Sulu replied.

"But sir, we are getting radioactive readings from them!"

Sulu immediately stood up "what! angle the shi-" it was too late. outside the Enterprise the detonated, creating giant mushroom clouds too small to completely destroy, but

enough to leave it vulnerable.

"Shields down!"

"Weapons down!"

"warp core disabled!"

"dammit!" Sulu walked to the window "We're completely defenseless!"

"sir, we've detected a signature. The Vengeance is back!" sulu looked out the window, and saw the USS Vengeance descend from the clouds.

"they're beaming a boarding party onto the ship!"

"Alert the rest of the ship!" sulu commanded.

* * *

Uhura was working in engineering, making sure the warp core was stable. then, the entire ship rumbled, and the warp just stopped all of sudden.

"What the bloody hell's going on!" Uhura turned to see chief engineer scott shouting at the other engineers. After David betrayed everyone, Scotty's been upset and locked

himself in his quarters for hours, until Kirk ordered him to get out. He's been reluctantly working in engineering not saying a word to anybody, and he got even worse

when we found the Vengeance attacking New Vulcan. It angered Uhura to see Scotty so upset, even though she barely knew David.

"ATTENTION!" Uhura looked at the intercoms "A BOARDING PARTY HAS BEAMED ONTO THE SHIP! THE ENEMY IS ON THE SHIP!" Uhura heard a scream and gunshots. she turned to see a

redshirt running in her direction down the corridor, but her chest became riddled with bullet holes and she felt to floor. behind the dead crewmember, a strange droid walked

down the corridor. Uhura quickly started running in the opposite direction. behind her, the droid shot at her but narrowly missed. in front of her, a group of security guards

ran into the corridor she was in. she ducked, and a security guard shot at the droid. the droid fell to the ground, a hole in its head.

"are you okay?" one of the security guards walked up to Uhura and picked her up.

"I'm fine. Can you lend me a phaser?" He took out a pistol phaser from his belt. "What's happened?"

"Four nuclear warheads exploded at the sides of the Enterprise. everything's down, and the Vengeance came back and beamed these droids onto the ship. the droids have established

footholds in engineering, sickbay, and just outside the bridge." the guard reported.

"we need to get to the bridge. The database is in there, if they get it they'll have a map of every star system the Enterprise has explored." Uhura told him.

"come on. I'll take you there." the security guards lead Uhura through the corridors of the Enterprise. as Uhura reached the bridge, she heard gunfire.

In front of her, the door to the bridge had security guards blocking entry to a group of droids attacking them. 4 guards at the door, 3 guards and Uhura behind the droids, and 5

droids trying to take the bridge. the droids noticed us and three opened fire at us while two continued to shoot at the door guards. one of the guards on Uhura's side was hit,

and the rest including Uhura got into cover. she fired a couple of shots at droid, hitting one in the head. she peaked at the guards at the door, two of them were already dead.

another guard on her side shot, leaving only one and her.

Uhura peaked out of cover for anoth-

* * *

"Enterprise, this is spock. do you read me?"

"Spock this is Sulu!" he answered the communicator as droids banged at the door to the bridge "The Enterprise has sustained heavy damages. the enemy has boarded.

I repeat: The enemy has boarded."

Just as Sulu reported to Spock, the door to the bridge exploded, and droids came. sulu, along with other bridge crewmembers, ducked behind consoles and started firing their

phasers at the droids. Sulu was able to get one in the head, but another shot at him, so he ducked behind cover. a droid walked to the navigation terminal while two droids

covered it. it plugged something its arm into terminal and started pulling navigation data from it. Sulu attempted to fire at it, but two other droids were blocking

it."I have the data!" it shouted in a deep, robotic voice."Let's go!" a golden droid pressed a button on its wrist and then light started encircling them. by the time the

light dispersed, the droids were gone.

Sulu rose from behind cover "I want a status report on all decks! call chief engineer scott to try and get the warp core and defenses back online."

Sulu looked around the bridge. there were droids on the ground and three dead bridge crewmembers. he walked to the door to the bridge. five dead security guards who guarded the

bridge entrance, a group of disabled droids right in the front. behind those he saw group of de...oh no.

* * *

after ship power functions got back online, Kirk and Spock were beamed back onto the Enterprise. Spock immediately left the transporter room and ran straight. he ran as he

could. Kirk was right behind him, clutching his bullet wound. they ran through guards putting dead bodies into body bags, disabled droids being dragged away, and medics

tending to the wounded. they didn't stop to look or check on anything. They came across Scotty, who wore a grim expression on his face. Dr McCoy saw them, and tried to stop

Kirk to tend to his bullet wound, but he just pushed him away. as they grew closer to the bridge, they came across bodies who were not placed in bags yet, droids still on the

entered the elevator, Spock placed his hands on the door waiting for it to bring them to where they're going. they got off the elevator and began running again to the

bridge. They saw Mr Sulu, who was standing in the middle of hall. behind him, there was a group of dead security who look like they had a battle with droids. But Spock wasn't

looking at the dead security guards. He was looking at one body in particular. As soon as he reached the body, he dropped to his knees, picked up the body, and sobbed as he

cradled her. He kept sobbing. and sobbed. and sobbed. and sobbed. Kirk and Sulu were standing there watching, kirk with a look of disbelief in his face.

Then, Spock stopped sobbing. He looked up, gritting his teeth and scrunching his face in pure rage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DAAAAAAAVIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDD!"

* * *

David watched as the centurion uploaded the data onto the bridge navigation console. though his plan to get the HELIOS device failed, this would have to do. after it finished,

it got out of the way as I looked at the console. it showed numerous habitable planets, and showed which ones were already had civilizations and sapient species on them.

it also showed deposits for material which my replicator can't produce. I looked out the window. we were in orbit of New Vulcan, since it should take a while until the Enterprise

managed to make repairs to its systems.

I walked back to my Captain's chair. "take us to-"

"my lord!" I was interrupted by a pilot "The Enterprise is following us!"

I stood up immediately "what! it shouldn't be fully repaired yet." outside the window, the enterprise was indeed leaving the planet's atmosphere. "what are its current

capabilities?"

"it's shields are at 15%, weapons 12%, warp core 50%." a pilot reported.

"ha!" I sat down in my chair. It can't take me on. "Hail them."

"yes, my lord."

on the screen, kirk appeared."David! you sonuvabitch!"

"Captain, what do you think you're doing? you know you ca-" I was interrupted

"FIRE PHOTON TORPEDOES!" Spock shouted at the top of his lung. wait, wha-

missiles fired out of The Enterprise, hitting The Vengeance. the bridge shook.

"Spock! I did not give the order to fire weapons!" I heard Kirk said.

I gritted my teeth in anger. "fire at the ent-" the bridge shook again.

"my lord! shields are at low capacity!"

"what!?" on the outside in space, The enterprise was firing everything it had at the Vengeance. explosions rang out all across the ship. holes were shot in the hull of ship, centurions were sucked out into space. my face scrunched in rage. "Fire! Fire!" the Vengeance starting fire its energy weapons at the Enterprise. the blasts hit a few torpedoes, and hit the ship's thrusters.

"fire the nuclear warheads!" I commanded.

"we can't! We'll risk them detonating too close to us!"

"FUCK!" the bridge shook again. outside, the port decks of the Vengeance were almost completely lost.

"get us the fuck out of here!" I shouted at my pilots.

"warp core is still charging, my lord!" FUCK! how could this happen! The Enterprise shouldn't be able to do this at its state. And why the fuck did Spock just do something that is complete-

"DAVID!" I looked at the screen, Spock was on it.

"Spock what ar-"

"You have just murdered hundreds of innocent lives. you are now a WAR criminal! that means that it doesn't matter whether I take you alive or not. so surrender and turn yourself over to stand trial." Spock shouted rather angrily.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted at him and turned off the screen.

"fire the warheads!" I commanded again.

"but sir-"

"FUCKING DO IT!" I shouted in rage

"yes my lord!" the pilot obeyed.

On the outside, the nukes were launched out at the enterprise. they flew through the space between the enterprise and the vengeance, they exploded in the middle, the blast blocking any more shots that are between the two ships.

I turned to the pilot at the engineering terminal. "Is the Warp Core ready!?"

"yes my lord."

"then get us ten star systems away!"

"yes my lord."

The vengeance turned and angled itself in a different direction, and then it blasted off into warp.

* * *

Ten star systems away, the vengeance exited warp. The port decks were almost completely missing, the hull riddled with holes and scorch marks.

I left the bridge. as I walked through the ship halls, centurions were running to put fires out, removing disabled centurions, and trying to cover up the holes that are in the hull. they are using the structure sand, a swarm of nanites used for building and construction, to patch up the damages. on the ground a small swarm of structure sand was moving into on the wall. the structure sand looked like small black rivers going up the wall as they covered up the hole. outside a window, I could see that the port side of saucer part of the ship had holes that made it look like a bite was taken out of the ship.

I reached the Captain's quarters, which is now mine, and walked inside. the quarters themselves were almost luxurious, with a terminal that produced 3d holograms, a bathroom, and a private

armory with phasers. the bed was queen sized, unlike the standard crew quarters bed. I sat at a desk, and just silently waited there for a moment.

I then raised my fist and brought down onto the desk."FUCK!" I smashed the desk again, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I kept smashing my fist into it until it cracked.

I stopped and placed my hands on the desk, breathing heavily. It was then what Spock said echoed in my head. I'm a murderer. I killed innocents. NO! dammit, I knew what I was doing when I bombed New Vulcan! I didn't tell my centurions to take any prisoners!

"FUCK!" I smashed the desk again. Someone must have died. on the enterprise. That's why Spock was so angry. did I… did I kill Scotty?

"oh god…" I ran to the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat, and hurled.

* * *

Centurions: based on the cylons from battlestar galactica, these are the primary ground force serving David. armed with gunpowder weaponry, large groups are commanded by a single golden centurion.

Pilots: working on the bridge of the enterprise, the pilots provide extra hands to man the terminals.

Fighters: resembling UAV drones from 21st century earth, these unmanned aircraft are piloted by AI and armed with a machine gun and missiles. they are not capable of hovering or flying in space.

Structure Sand: A sand-like swarm of nano robots, structure sand, or StructSand, is capable of constructing large buildings and can repair anything that won't fit in the replicator, such as ship hull breaches. StructSand can be made using the replicator, and it is surprising star fleet has not made something similar yet.

A/N: alright here's the second chapter. I was originally writing these on notepad, but have now moved to google docs.


	3. Chapter 3

David was in the bathroom of The Vengeance Captain's quarters. He was at the sink, rinsing the vomit from his mouth. He looked in the mirror.

hmm, I need a shave.

He opened the mirror to look inside. on the shelf, there was gauze, bandages, toothpaste, shaving cream, and a razor. He picked up the razor and looked at it.

They have teleporters, holograms, FTL drives, and matter replication technology, yet they still use shaving cream and razor blades? What the hell is wrong with the future?

He grabbed some shaving cream and rubbed it on his face. He took the razor and started shaving.

I need to assess the damage. The data we got from the enterprise includes information on planets suitable to begin my work, but I'm going to need to use the holodeck to create some technology first.

He rinsed the razor and began shaving again.

Did I kill Scotty? No Spock was too angry, it had to be someone he...Uhura. it must've been

Uhura.

He puts down the razor, grabs a towel and starts wiping his face. When he finished drying his face, he grabbed his great coat and slipped in it. He looked into the mirror again and brushed his hair to the side.

He left his quarters and headed for the holodeck. as he walked, he noticed centurions were dragging damaged droids away and the StructSand was still patching up minor damage.

I didn't talk to Uhura a whole lot. In fact, I pretty much avoided her throughout my stay on the enterprise. The only time I actually saw her was when they took me to the sickbay when I first arriv….no.

He arrived at the holodeck, and saw that it was in shambles. The screen of the computer for controlling the simulation was cracked, the computer itself smoking. Inside the holodeck, panels on the upper right of the room had fallen off, revealing the complicated machinery underneath.

He ran to the holodeck terminal.

fuck, fuck, FUCK! the terminal is fried! I can't access the simulations!

He pulled a panel underneath the screen open. The data chips were scorched and beyond repair.

Fuck. I can still repair the holodeck room itself, but it can't run anymore simulations without the data chips.

He stands up and starts pacing.

No matter. I'll just have to find more, but how? I can't take on the Enterprise right now and it will take too long to find someone who sells it. I'm a wanted fugitive to Starfleet and I doubt the Klingons can help me.

He thinks back to his attack on New Vulcan.

What about those Vulcan Cruisers? They were weak and easy to defeat, and they probably have what I need on one of them. Maybe there's something on the Vengeance database.

He stops pacing and starts for the bridge.

When he arrives there, he walks to the database terminal and opens the console. He finds a list that details all Vulcan Cruisers.

Spying on the Vulcans, are we Admiral Marcus? Guess 'war is inevitable' is true for the Vulcans as well.

He scrolls down the categories.

Warships, Cargo ships, transport ships….Exploration ships?

He tapped on the Exploration ship category and is shown the names of three ships. One of the names in particular caught his eye.

 _The T'pol?_ isn't that the Vulcan girl from Star Trek: Enterprise?

He tapped on the name.

" _The T'pol_ is a Vulcan exploration ship, named after the Vulcan crew member of the first warp capable ship built by humanity. _The T'pol_ runs numerous exploration, diplomatic, and research operations and its defenses include a standard deflector shield and phaser cannons." I smirked "It is equipped with a transporter room, a dining room for diplomats, and a holodeck."

My smirk grew even wider.

* * *

 _The T'pol_ was in impulse right above a huge comet. They got reports of huge amounts of radiation emanating from this sector, and was sent in to investigate. When they left warp, they detected radioactive elements from a nearby comet, and they went after it.

On the bridge of _The T'pol,_ Captain Nadi was sitting in the Command chair with her first officer Serek at her side. their expressions were completely devoid of emotion, as it is not uncommon in Vulcans.

Captain Nadi was a tall, slender Vulcan female, and wore a red, skin tight uniform with pointed shoulders. Serek was a Vulcan male of average height and average build and wore the same uniform as Nadi, though his was white.

"keep a safe distance, helmsman" Nadi ordered.

"yes Captain."

Despite what her facial expression said, many worrisome thoughts were going through her head.

New Vulcan was attacked. Hundreds were killed, and _The Satori,_ the ship... **he** , served on was destroyed. no survivors. But I have to keep control over my emotions. We'll get back as soon as we are finished a few operations.

Her first officer Serek leaned in close to her. "Captain, I do not recommend grabbing the comet in a tractor beam. there is a risk of it exploding and endangering the ship." he added

"you are correct." She states in a flat tone.

He glares at her without any emotion "Captain, are you sure that you are 100% in control and that your judgement is not clouded by recent events ?" he asked rather bluntly.

"Yes first officer, I am 100% in control and my judgement is not impaired." She answered. Deep down, she was rather annoyed.

"good." he said.

she stands up "prepare a runabout team equipped with protective gear to collect a sample of the comet."

"Yes Captain." replied a bridge officer, and he repeated her orders on the intercom.

She sat back down.

A radioactive comet? Is it naturally occurring or is it artificial? whatever the team finds will tell the truth on the matter.

She sighs (or at least does the Vulcan emotionless equivalent of a sigh which is basically just breathing.)

She had read the report on the ship that attacked New Vulcan. _The USS Vengeance_ is a classified starfleet dreadnought built secretly by the rogue starfleet Admiral Marcus. _The Vengeance_ is equipped with warp capabilities that allow it to pursue other ships in warp. It has a much more powerful phaser cannon which can be fired while pursuing a ship in warp. The ship itself has been commandeered by a human who starfleet identifies as David Lord. He has somehow built an army of droids and planetbound primitive fighter aircraft drones. He has even gone so reckless as to build nuclear warheads, which are too dangerous to have anywhere near a warp core.

Unnoticed to anyone in the bridge, Nadi clenched one hand into a fist.

She read the summary of David Lord's attack on New Vulcan. He strategically bombed the city to lure _The Enterprise_ and laid a trap for them. He was after both the HELIOS machine AND the navigation data of the enterprise. She couldn't find any information on David Lord himself, but he is most likely an ex-starfleet officer, possibly an Admiral. By the details in the report of the battle, she could tell that he is a genius strategist. Equipping his drones with primitive weapons to make _The Enterprise_ lower its guard for when he attacked it with nuclear warheads. Using a nuclear explosion to block any fire from _The Enterprise_ giving _the Vengeance_ time to escape. These were all the signs of a masterful strategist. He was also ruthless. Bombing the city of New Vulcan, his droids showing no mercy when they attacked the HELIOS research facility. _The Satori_ never stood a chance…. **He,** never stood a chance.

"Captain, the runabout team has landed on the comet." reported a bridge officer.

"Establish a feed." she ordered. After this operation, she would return to New Vulcan and...mourn.

a feed was established and she heard static in the transmission. "Captai...foun..arge machi...emit...radiatio…"

what? did she say machine?

"runabout team, what is it ?" something isn't right.

"capt….we'r….takin….fir…!" they were shouting.

"zoom in on the landing site." on the screen, a close up of the landing site was shown. she couldn't make out anything due to the ice trail made by the comet, but she could see lights created by green phaser pulses and repetitive yellow flashes.

"something's wrong, beam them ou-"

"Captain! an unknown object launched from the comet and is heading straight for us!" interrupted a bridge officer.

"WHAT!?" Nadi shouted.

* * *

On the comet, centurions are firing at the Vulcan team. around them, barrels with leftover radioactive materials used for David's warheads are mixed with StructSand which is dispersing the radioactive materials in clouds, creating the radioactive emissions. Behind the centurions in a crater, a mobile large missile launcher vehicle fires a nuclear warhead at _The T'pol._

* * *

The warhead explodes near _The T'pol_. alarms ring out across the ship.

"shields are at 20 percent"

"weapons 56 percent"

"Unknown ship has exited warp."

Just behind _The T'pol_ , a ship exited warp.

"On Screen!" ordered Nadi.

On the bridge main screen, the ship that had just appeared was shown.

That design...Black, saucer shaped front, and two long thrusters with a blue light just below the saucer. This is the ship that attacked New Vulcan. The same ship that destroyed _The Satori._ The same ship that killed... **him.**

"Captain, I advise that we enter war-" Nadi interrupted Serek.

"we can't. It is capable of pursuing us in warp and we will be defenseless." I countered.

"Then perhaps we should hail them. The Vengeance is more than capable of annihilating us." Serek re-advised.

"Yes, but according to the report of its battle with _The Enterprise,_ it was badly damaged." now that Nadi thought about it, she could make out patches into the hull of _The Vengeance_. They were slightly discolored and had different textures than the surrounding hull.

"Captain, they're hailing us." what? why would they hail us? they clearly have the advantage here. Unless…

"Open a transmission." Nadi ordered

On the screen, a human ad-no. wait. The person on screen was definitely human, but appeared young, much too young to be a starfleet officer. In fact, he appeared to be in puberty, probably in his late teens.

"To whom am I currently speaking to." He said. The way he spoke suggested he possessed a high intellect, rare for human teens.

"I am Captain Nadi of _The T'pol_. Identify yourself." she demanded.

"I am David Lord, current Captain of _The USS Vengeance."_ he answered.

Wha- what? This is the human who attacked New Vulcan? This is the master tactician who destroyed _The Satori_? The terrorist who killed… **him.**

" Why have you attacked us?" she asked.

"you have something I want." He said with a grin on his face.

"Which is?" she asked, tightening her fist in hidden rage.

"Captain, the runabout team has returned." a bridge officer reported. good, they're okay.

"The holodeck chips on _The USS Vengeance_ is damaged, so I need yours." He calmly said with a grin.

All this for holodeck chips?

Nadi stood up "Listen, you are obviously too young to be this David Lord. I demand that I speak with him and properly convey what he wants with himself and not a child soldier he recruited" There's no way this person is the David Lord she's been hearing about. He is much too young and wouldn't be able to commandeer a Starfleet Dreadnought. A **military-grade** Starfleet dreadnought.

"If you're not going to give it to me, then my boarding party will." He states flatly.

"No more games! I wish to speak wit-"

"Captain! We lost contact with the hangar!" a bridge officer reported.

"That was surprisingly easy." David said, nodding his head with a smirk on his face as the transmission suddenly cuts.

* * *

In the hangar, the runabout lands. medical teams are on standby waiting to receive any wounded from the comet. however, instead of Vulcans coming out of the runabout, centurions come out and start shooting everyone.

* * *

"Security is reporting droids advancing through the halls of the ship!"

"alert the rest of ship, Serek draw out your phaser and keep me covered, helmsman you are in charge while me and the first officer help neutralize the boarding party." Nadi orders as she walks to the bridge door.

"Yes Captain" replied Serek and the helmsman.

Serek and Nadi left the bridge and out into the hall with their phasers drawn out, Serek right behind Nadi.

"First Officer Serek, you read the rest of the report on David Lord, did it say anything about why Lord wants the holodeck?" Nadi asked Serek as they rounded a corner.

"In the report, it said Lord found out he could use the Artificial Intelligence of the holodeck to research new technology and weapons at an astonishing rate." Serek explained.

"If his holodeck is damaged" Nadi said "then the weapons and tech he has now is the only weapons and tech he has available to him." she spoke with a tone of realization.

"The holodeck is now our main priority. we cannot allow him to be capable of making more new weapons." she ordered.

What Nadi is still trying to wrap her head around, is why would David Lord recruit child when he appears to have an army of droids at his disposal.

They started in the direction of the holodeck. They heard gunshots. In front of them, at an opening on the right side of a hallway intersection, a security guard was shooting his phaser rifle at something while walking backwards. His chest then exploded in holes of blood, and he fell to the floor, as droids came from the same direction he came from.

Nadi raised her phaser and shot at one of the droids, hitting one of them in the head as it stood for a second then fell to the ground. The rest noticed and opened fire as Serek and Nadi took cover, firing their phasers at them. The droids kept firing and walking backwards, in the direction of the holodeck.

Security guards arrived from the left and right side of the hallway intersection, taking cover and firing at the droids. They kept advancing at the droids as a few guards were wounded or killed, as well as a few droids. The droids reached the holodeck and one droid opened a panel. It pulled out two of the chips, and placed them in a compartment in its chest. It tried to grab the last one, but Nadi aimed and fired a shot at the chip, rendering it useless.

"They have nowhere to go! keep firing!" Nadi shouted.

Unfortunately, they did have somewhere to go: out the window. A droid pointed its gun at a window.

Nadi's eye's widen "close the blast doors!" she commanded.

Serek ran to a button on the wall and broke the glass case and pressed the button. The blast doors closed as the hallway the droids were in got vented.

* * *

Outside, the centurions were ejected out of the ship. They used built-in thrusters to grind them to a halt, allowing _The Vengeance_ get a lock on them and beam them back on the ship.

 _The Vengeance_ angled away and entered warp.

* * *

Back on the bridge of _The T'pol,_ Nadi was back in her chair, assessing casualties.

"casualties?" Nadi asked.

" 16 dead, 3 wounded." Serek reported, looking at a datapad. "plus the 5 dead we sent to the runabout."

Nadi _breathed._

"set course for earth." she commanded the helmsman.

"Captain?" Serek asked.

Nadi didn't look at him "I have to report this directly to starfleet."

"But Captain, we could just send a trans-"

"At ease first officer." Nadi interrupted.

"Yes Captain." Serek relented.

What Nadi really wants to know is more about David Lord, and why he would send a teen to talk to her when he could have done so himself. Whatever Lord's plans are, she has a feeling this is only the beginning, and despite the logic focused teachings she received her whole life, she wants to do this out of justice…. **for her father.**

* * *

"MOTHER FUCKER!" David smashed a chair into the wall of the holodeck. The pieces started floating around in mid air.

The centurions returned to him with the data chips needed for the holodeck. the holodeck itself was repaired, the but objects inside it were acting strange.

some objects floating around, some would explode all of a sudden, and some were completely immobile.

You see, the holodeck uses a powerful computer to generate the simulations. But the computer needs data as a way to figure what it's simulating. There are three important data chips that store three types of data: The object chip, which stores full objects and digital constructs. The AI chip, which stores the programming for the artificial being's behaviour and intelligence. And the Environment chip, which stores the settings, environment, and physics of the simulation itself.

The centurions, did not get the environment chip, which is key for the artificial intelligence to run its research into new technology. Without it, the simulation cannot properly run.

"COCKSUCKER!" and now, David is _really_ pissed about it.

* * *

A/N: third chapter done. please tell me if I made any errors so I can fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

Back on earth, Captain James T. Kirk was doing the only thing he can do when something bad happens to him: Drown his sorrows. He was sitting at the bar, the bartender having just put ice in his drink. He picked up the glass, looked at the ice ball (cause Ice balls are way more futuristic than ice cubes), and took a sip.

Two days ago, they had the funeral for the crew members who died in the boarding. Pavel Chekhov, Scotty's assistant Keenser, and...Uhura.

He took another sip of his drink.

He looked to his left and saw a beautiful girl in a blue dress. She was smiling at him. He smiled back. He was going to go and try and flirt with her when...

"Jim." Dr. McCoy appeared in front of him between Kirk and the girl.

"Goddammit. Every time..." Kirk said, reminded of the time Pike did the same thing.

"We need to talk." McCoy said.

"What do you want Bones? Can't you see I'm doing my thing?" Kirk said, taking a bigger sip of his drink.

"Your thing?" McCoy asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, the thing I do where I have a drink, find a girl, and find said girl in my bed." Kirk said.

"Yeah, well while you're _doing your thing,_ we still have a bunch of problems that needs to be dealt with." McCoy said.

"Yeah? Like what?" Kirk said, taking another sip.

"Oh I don't know," He looked away as if in thought "how about" he then glared at Kirk "The part where Chekhov's dead, Nyota's dead, several other crew members are dead, and David's still out there doing God knows what."

Kirk took another big sip "Not my department."

"What do you means its not?" McCoy asked, with a grimace on his face.

"I mean that starfleet wil-"

"starfleet doesn't know the first thing on dealing with David, they didn't even know he existed thanks to whatever the hell Marcus was planning for him." McCoy leans in closer to Kirk "That's not all. Apparently he just attacked a Vulcan exploration ship, the captain herself is here to speak with command." He whispered.

Kirk looked at him "What the hell the does David want with a Pointy-eared ship?" he said.

"why don't we go find out?" McCoy said.

"I would but," Kirk looked at another girl who was eyeing him "I'm a little-"

"come on," McCoy grabbed him by the arm "let's go."

* * *

David was panting.

In the holodeck, objects were broken and glitching. Two chairs floated by.A smashed vase alternates from being broken and completely brand new. A table was on the ceiling. A scientist was sunken in the floor.

At the door of the holoodeck, two centurions were watching David.

Dammit! The Holodeck is useless now!

He looked at the panel where the data chips are.

I can still use the AI and Object chips, but I can't get use the simulation.

He walks out the Holodeck and heads back to his quarters.

I still had a problem with my organic androids. The biological parts kept rotting and decaying. He still needed the holodeck to fix this, but now its gone.

He chuckles a little.

To be honest, the holodeck was becoming a little of a Deus ex Machina. I was relying too much on it, and the technology it made weren't something I could I take credit for making.

He reaches his quarters and enters.

I can manage without it, but I'm going to have to do my own research and find a place to set up a bigger lab.

He strips down to his boxers and puts on a thin, white shirt. He gets into his bed with the blanket over him.

As soon as I wake up, I'll continue with my plans.

* * *

"And that is what happened." Nadi said, after explaining what happened when her ship was attacked.

She was standing in front of four starfleet admirals, who were sitting at a half circle table.

"Thank you Captain, but we'd like to ask you a few questions first." One of the Admirals said.

"Go ahead." she said.

He shifted in his chair. "Your weapons were still functional after the warhead exploded near the your ship, but why did you not fire on his ship?"

"I had read the report on its capabilities, and knew that my ship was not a match for his." she answered.

"Then why didn't you ran?" The admiral asked.

"Because the report said that the _Vengeance_ is capable of chasing a ship in warp."

"why did you report directly to us? You work for the Vulcan government, not starfleet." another admiral asked.

"Because I wanted to know how a top secret military-grade, was commandeered by an ex-starfleet officer turned terrorist." she said, a very small hint of hostility in her voice.

an admiral raised his brow "Ex-starfleet? we didn't he was-"

"You didn't have to. He possesses an incredible military intelligence presented on the attack of New Vulcan, demonstrated in his battle with the _Enterprise,_ and shown in his trap he laid for the _T'pol."_ she spoke, clearly not happy with the admirals denial of this.

"Captain Nadi, David Lord is not an ex-starfleet officer. He isn't even a cadet." an admiral said.

"Then who is he? you've only identified him by name and if he was civilian, how did he end up commandeering the _Vengeance_?" she asked.

"Captain Nadi," an admiral spoke, leaning forward " I hope you are not letting any personal affections influence your emotions."

Her left eye twitched "Personal affections?"

"We know that your father served on the _Satori_...the ship that was destroyed in the attack on New Vulcan." the admiral said.

"I can assure you, my emotions are perfectly fine." she said, trying to keep a flat tone and neutral face.

"That's good to know. Is that all Captain?" the admiral asked.

"yes. yes it is." she said.

"then you are dismissed." the admiral said, even though Nadi isn't starfleet.

she walked out of room.

They had avoided the question of who he is, and dared to bring up her father.

Nadi sighs (breaths).

I should go back to New Vulcan and have my fathers-

"excuse me." she turned around and saw two starfleet officers approaching her.

One had brown hair and blue eyes while the other had black hair and black eyes.

"Are you the Captain of the _T'pol?_ The ship that was just attacked by the _Vengeance?_ " The one with the black hair asked.

"Yes, that is correct." she said.

"I'm Captain James Kirk," the one with brown hair said "and this is doctor Leonard McCoy" he pointed to the one with black hair "of the starship _Enterprise_."

" _Enterprise_? That was the ship that fought the _Vengeance."_ She said. She also knew the _Enterprise_ as the same ship that fought the romulan ship that destroyed old Vulcan and fought off the Gorn.

"Yes it is. We were wondering if we could ask you something." Kirk said.

"What is it?" She asked, interested in what the captain of the _Enterprise_ could want.

"We were wondering if you could tell us about the attack on your ship." Dr McCoy said.

"of course." she said.

they glanced at each other "We know that fugitive David Lord was the one behind the attack, but we want to know what he could've wanted." Kirk said.

"He was after the holodeck data chips." Nadi said flatly.

"why?" McCoy asked.

"His child soldier said that his was broken." she said.

they had confused looks on their faces "Child soldier? What child soldier?" Kirk asked.

"When they hailed us, a human teen was on screen claiming to be David Lord. I believe that David Lord actually hired the child soldier to speak on his behalf." she answered. Kirk and McCoy stared at each other, then back at her.

"uh...what did starfleet tell the public about David Lord?" Kirk asked.

"Not much, except his name and that he's a terrorist in control of a military-grade Star ship built by a rogue starfleet division." she said.

Kirk furrowed his brows. "Why the hell would starfleet cover up who he is?"

"Does that mean you know who he is? I tried to ask the admirals but they avoided the question." Nadi said.

McCoy pulled Kirk closer away from Nadi to whisper. "I don't know why Jim, but if the admirals kept David's origins a secret then maybe its not a good idea to tell her." He said, which Nadi didn't hear.

"The admirals have been acting suspicious ever since they heard about him. Just like Marcus they've been avoiding him and paying less attention to him." Kirk said.

"Oh, so when I come asking you that we should go look for David ourselves you say let starfleet handle it, but all of a sudden a pretty Vulcan lady is involved you say starfleet can't be trusted." McCoy said, rather angry.

"I was just saying that so that you would leave me alone to do my _thing._ " Kirk said, using air quotes.

"Dammit Jim. That's not-"

"Excuse me" they turned to Nadi "but you didn't answer my question. Who is David Lord ?"

* * *

David woke up in his bed.

"Oh Christ." He felt like shit. That's what happens when you headbutt a desk.

He got up, had a shower, brushed his teeth, and changed into his uniform. He walked out of his quarters and headed to the bridge.

I'm going to have to find a place to star my research. I can't do it here, there simply isn't enough room for it. I have to find a planet, hide the _Vengeance,_ use the StructSand to build a facility, and figure out how in the hell am I going to build a Warp core.

He walked by a bunch of centurions.

The StructSand was the last thing in the replicator database, so it got saved from the loss of the data chips. But everything else such as the droids, drones, and warheads are gone. I can still make warheads from scratch, but the 30 centurions, 7 drones, and 18 pilots are all I've got.

David bit his lip in thought.

One thing I'm wondering about, is why Captain Nadi didn't believe when I said who I was. Has starfleet been keeping my origins hidden?

He reached the bridge. Pilots were milling about on the consoles. Out the window, one could see that the ship was in...warp?

"uh...pilot?" He said. The pilot who was the helmsman turned from his chair and looked at David.

"yes my lord?" it said in a monotone voice.

"why are we in warp?" I asked.

"When we entered warp after our attack on the _T'pol,_ you did not tell us to leave warp or gave us a destination to stop at." He explained.

"Oh...Hey wait." He turned to the pilot responsible for engineering, which he programmed with knowledge on warp cores...and he just realized that it would know how to make a warp core. Score!

"yes my lord?" it said.

"How does staying in warp too long affect the warp core?" I asked.

"It could cause the Dilithium crystal to burn out from overuse." He said.

My eyes widen. "exit warp. Now!" I ordered.

"yes my lord." the helmsman (helmspilot?) said.

we exited warp, appearing in empty space.

"Send an engineering pilot to check on the Dilithium crystal." I ordered.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Kirk has just entered the bridge. Spock was standing at the side of the command chair. Kirk walked up to Sock and to whisper.

"Spock, is everything okay?" Kirk said.

"Yes captain. Carol Marcus has joined us, and we've got a new communications officer." Spock indicated Carol Marcus and a new Vulcan lady.

"That's not what I mean. I'm talking with David and-"

"Nyota?" Spock finished.

"Yeah." Kirk said. when the _Enterprise_ confronted the _Vengeance_ during the attack on New Vulcan, Spock became insubordinate and ordered the _Enterprise_ to attack without Kirk's permission. Of course, Kirk lied in his report, said he ordered it. Spock, however, proves Vulcans **can** lie after all.

"Captain!" Sulu shouted "We are being hailed."

He walked to Sulu "Who's hailing us?"

"According to the starfleet database, its a Vulcan cruiser, the _T'pol._ " Sulu reported.

"The _T'pol_? put her on screen." he said.

"aye Captain."

On the screen, Captain Nadi appeared along with her first officer. "Captain Kirk. I have a proposal regarding fugitive David Lord." Nadi said. Kirk though back to his conversation with her.

He had told Captain Nadi that David Lord was human teenage prodigy, who starfleet allowed onto the _Enterprise_ for his brilliant mind. Of course, he left out the part where he was a time traveler.

"What can I do for you?" Kirk asked.

"I have reason to believe that you are going after Lord to put a stop to whatever he has planned." She said

"That is correct." Spock told her.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to join you in your fight." she said.

"Wait. what? Why?" Kirk asked, a little taken aback.

"The fugitive attacked my new home, and I just got permission from Vulcan High Command" Her first officer glanced at her "to join you.I have also took the liberty of sending the coordinates we were at when he attacked us."

"I don't know-"

"Captain," Spock piped "I suggest that we take her up on her offer and allow her to aid us. We do need allies if we're ever going to fight Lord alone." He said.

Kirk eyed Spock. The turned back to Nadi on screen "We accept your offer. Thank you." Kirk said.

"We look forward to traveling with you Captain Kirk." Nadi said.

"The feeling is mutual, Captain Nadi." Kirk said. The screen turned off. Kirk went to check on the new additions to his crew.

"I appreciated you helping us with this fight Carol." Kirk said.

"Thank you Captain." She made a sorrowful look "my condolences for your losses."

"Thank you." Kirk turned to the new communications officer.

He shakes her hand "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you Captain." She said.

He walked back to his chair. "Set destination for David's last known location. The coordinates should've been received from the _T'pol._ "

"aye Captain." Sulu said.

had a frown on his face. "God help us for what Lord has in store for us."

"engaging warp."

* * *

"We look forward to traveling with you Captain Kirk." Nadi said.

"The feeling is mutual, Captain Nadi." Kirk said.

Nadi was sitting in her chair as the screen went black.

"Send the coordinates for where we were attacked to the _Enterprise._ " She ordered.

"yes Captain."

Serek leaned closer to his captain.

"Captain, we did not get any permission from Vulcan High command to join the _Enterprise_." He said.

She slowly looked at Serek and stared silently for a moment...

"Helmsman, follow the _Enterprise_ into warp." She broke the silence.

"yes Captain."

* * *

"The Dilithium is damaged, my lord." Answered a Pilot over the intercom "Every time we enter warp, it will start burning up again."

"Is there any way you can fix it?" I ask.

"No, my lord. You are going to have to mine a nearby Dilithium deposit to replace the old one." It answered.

"Dammit." I frowned "How many star systems far can we get with this." I asked.

"I calculate that it will burn out once we reach one star system away, my lord." it said.

"Damn, then I guess I'm lucky we left warp in time, huh." I walked to the navigation terminal.

"okay. Let's see." I searched for any nearby planets for a Dilithium deposits. I found one...and it was in a system with a planet that is perfect for my research.

"Well that's pretty damn convenient." I muttered.

I looked at the name of the planet...

"oh you've got to be shitting me. That is WAY too big of a coincidence." I turned to (what I've officially decided to call) the Helmsbot.

"Helmsbot, set destination." I said.

"where to, my lord?" It asked.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Nibiru."

* * *

A/N: well, the plot is finally reaching what I've been building up to. Be warned: things will get a little more technical, and many forms of fiction will start crossing over into this universe.


	5. Chapter 5

David was in the bridge, watching a large body of water appear on window.

"Steady...Steady..." I said.

I was guiding the city sized ship, the _Vengeance_ , into the ocean in order to hide.

"goddammit!" I exclaimed, as the ship appeared to have hit something.

"Pull us out! Pull us out!" I ordered.

When we pulled the ship out, we saw that the front end was dented. We tried a few more times, but that's when I realized the ship can just go down vertically. I cursed in anger, and sent the ship down vertically. We had landed on planet Nibiru (which is a pretty big damn coincidence) and hid the _Vengeance_ under water. I left the ship on a runabout with barrels of StructSand and two centurions as my guard.

When I reached the surface, I did a scan. The Nibirans were focused closer to the mountain, which was still covered in cooled stone structures from when Spock detonated that thing that cooled the lava.

I hovered over the cooled volcano.

Holy shit, this place is perfect.

In the volcano, there was a big crater surrounded by large pillars of rock that was splashing when it used to be lava. There was enough room to build a facility, and it was a perfect place to hide it. That, and it was freaking awesome.

I dumped the barrels of StructSand out of the runabout and in the crater. I opened a tablet that controlled the StructSand and started designing a facility.

* * *

When the facility was finished, I looked at it.

There were five buildings, each were domes. There was one dome in the middle, and around it were four other dome buildings.

The middle dome will construct the machine I've been planning to make, where as the four other domes would be designing the technology that will be included in the machine. Each dome focuses on one specific technology:

Nanotech: designing technology that allow the machine to utilize programmable matter, allowing it to grow and reproduce.

WeaponsTech: designing weapons and defenses for the machine to protect itself, and attack others.

Biotech: to give the machine the ability to make artificial organisms.

Computer tech: to give the machine a brain.

The middle will be where the construction of the machine will take place.

* * *

(skip to bottom if you don't like a lot of explaining)

I've always loved fantasy and sci-fi, I've always loved it when the mundane was broken.

Surprisingly, I never really liked the star trek universe. Sure, there were thousands of fantastical species and cultures in star trek, but there were so many species and cultures, that it made them a mundane thing. When you see a market where every vendor, buyer, and security guard are thousands of different species, many would think "holy shit, this is amazing" but I would pay attention to how mundane all the species are treating this, like its a status quo.

I've always hated status quos, despite being OCD. The one thing I loved about star trek were the Borg. They lived to change the status quo, to make things different. The reapers from Mass Effect, the Flood from Halo, the vong from Star Wars, and the martians from War of the Worlds all lived to make once-fantastical-now-boring into something with passion and change it into something more.

Then there's the creativity of every star trek species, every name is weirdly designed, every culture with a single theme, sometimes there is only one nation and if there are more they are usually at war. Everything seems so...idealistic. All the bad things are how an idealist perceives them to be.

This universe, despite painting itself with many different colors, seems hollow. Passionless. Everything exists for the sake of being random. The story behind each culture seems...cobbled together, like it just pretends to be fantastical.

That's what I want to change. The machines I'm designing are inspired by the Reapers of Mass Effect. They find a planet and eradicate it of anything inhabiting it, then they remake it. They fill it with new plant and animal life using the biotech I equipped them with, and use the nanotech such as StructSand to create buildings and other artificial structures for a civilization.

They will create a civilization in a virtual world, and every artificial being in that world will be sentient. The buildings and technology the civilization has will be replicated in the real world. The people will also be made real using the biotech to create real organic bodies and transplanting their minds into the bodies. This will make it appear as though the civilization was there for longer than it actually was.

I'm not going to do the same mistake as star trek and make cobbled up civilizations. I'm going to pull the civilizations from other fictions; anime, live action, video games, and movies. The worlds of star trek barely have any effort put to them, its what happens when you have make all the fictional worlds part of one fictional world. When world building an entire universe, ones creativity is spread too thin, getting rid of the uniqueness found in every world. But when designing one world, like when one is working in separate, smaller universe, you get a world with a clear and unique picture. Star trek is one picture with thousands of colors, and every other fiction is a picture with only a few colors.

To sum it all up, I'm making civilizations from many works of fiction real.

* * *

I was looking at a squirrel.

This wasn't a regular squirrel, it was one of the cybernetic animals I designed on the _Enterprise._ The squirrel smelled funny, which is because it is rotting inside.

I activated a hologram, showing a spherical structure. All around it, arms were sticking out, and it was hollow in the middle. This was a close up of StructSand. You remember that pacing I did, right? well, I already figured out how to fix the rotting problem.

The StructSand would create an organism. The organism would first look like a soft, black statue. Then, I would spray the organism with the nutrients and chemicals a regular organism would need. The StructSand would collect the substances, and use it to create synthetic cells inside itself. After the cells are created, the StructSand would dissolve, giving the organism its natural look and making it fully organic.

In other words, sponge bots.

I changed the hologram to the design for the machine.

It looks like a skull with four, narrow eye sockets. On the back of its head, a large fin like structure stood with the flat part facing forward. It had tentacles, designed to release swarms of nanites and chemicals for the sponge bots. Its color is black.

It is to be equipped with a warp core, the powerful phaser cannon design from the _Vengeance,_ a replicator that creates StructSand, Sponge bots, and other important materials.

Instead of normally building it, I will make a small scale version. The StructSand will allow it to grow and even replicate more copies of itself. It will enter a planet's atmosphere and start spraying Smart Dust, a new form of nanites that consumes everything. It will use SpongeGel (the sponge bot making stuff) to create new ecosystems, then it will release a concoction which the Sponge bots will absorb and become fully organic.

I call it...a **Remaker**.

It will be glorious.

* * *

"Dammit man!" McCoy said over the communicator.

"You say that all the time." Kirk said. He was wearing a space suit, investigating the comet which Lord (what everyone is officially calling David by) used to ambush the _T'pol._

"yeah, well you keep doing things that will get you damned to hell." McCoy said.

"Like what?" Kirk said, as he fired his phaser.

"Try personally investigating a **toxic** comet. Then, getting in a firefight on said toxic comet." McCoy said, rather frustrated. Kirk was ducking behind cover of a large vertical icicle pillar. In front of the icicle, droids were firing at Kirk.

"How the hell was I suppose to know the son of a bitch left his stupid droids behind?" Kirk said, firing a couple of shots.

"That's not the point, Jim." McCoy said.

"Then what is?" Kirk asked, hitting a droid as another one shot at him, which he narrowly dodged.

"The point is that you keep putting yourself in situations where there is clearly danger." McCoy said.

"I told you, I didn't know about the droids." Kirk shouted as he switched cover. Spock was with him, and for some reason Captain Nadi as well.

"Dammit Jim! I'm not talking about the damn droids, I'm talking about the toxic comet you decided to step foot on." McCoy shouted.

Kirk and Spock shot at a few droids, leaving only three left.

"Then why the hell didn't you say so?" Kirk said.

"I shouldn't have-"

"Captain Kirk," Nadi interrupted "is now a good time to be arguing with your Chief Medical Officer?" She said as she shot a droid in the head.

"When is there a good time?" Kirk asked.

"Perhaps when we are not being fired at." Nadi said.

"But we're not." Kirk said. Nadi furrowed her brows in confusion, then realizes that the firing has stopped.

The droids have all been destroyed.

"Captain," Kirk hears Spock over his helmet coms "I suggest that we take one of the droids with us. Perhaps we will find something."

"Go ahead Spock. Be careful, you see so much as a leg twitch, you unload into the bastard." Kirk said.

"Thank you Captain." Spock walked to one of the downed droids.

"Captain Kirk," Kirk turns to Nadi "I wish to speak with you."

"What is it?"

"You said you encountered Lord during your travels. How did you?"

Kirk hesitated "Transporter accident."

"How so?"

"We were in warp. Warp interfered with the transporter, beamed him from all the way to Earth." Kirk said.

Nadi lifted an eyebrow "I don't see how that's possibl-"

"Why are you helping us, Captain Nadi?" Kirk tried to change the subject.

Nadi's hidden hand clenched into a fist "What do you mean?"

"Don't bullshit me." Kirk moved closer to Nadi "There's another reason your doing this. A personal reason."

"Vulcans do not get-"

"Captain!" Spock poked out from behind a row of ice "I believe that I have found something."

Kirk looked back at Nadi "We'll talk later."

Kirk and Nadi walked over to Spock and a golden droid with something ripped out of its head. "What have you found?"

Spock held up a device in his hand "These droids appear to have some form of communication devices, unlike the ones on New Vulcan. Perhaps due to the interference the comet makes."

"And...how is this important?" Kirk asked.

"The signal of these devices are much stronger. We could broadcast it, and if there are any droids with a one light year radius, they would most likely respond to it, allowing us-"

"allowing us to pinpoint there location." Kirk finished "You pointy-eared bastard! You're a genius!" Kirk complimented.

"Pointy-eared bastard?" Nadi repeated. Kirk stared awkwardly at Nadi.

"uh-i-its this- this thing we do, its-its not meant to be racist or offensive or-" Kirk stuttered.

"Captain Kirk," She interrupted "Can we please get out of here."

"uh-sure. sure."

* * *

It was freaking awesome.

The first Remaker was finished, and it was completely bad ass.

I was in the construction dome. In front of me was a pointy headed black four eyed skull with tentacles springing out from its bottom. It was about the size of a runabout, but given time, the replicator and StructSand will make it grow.

Not only did I equip it with the blueprints the weapons and a warp core, but I also gave it a certain weapon. You see, if there is one thing the Reapers of Mass Effect, Flood of Halo, and the Borg of Star Trek taught me, was that an army of zombies is not only extremely powerful, but also extremely terrifying. How could you fight against an enemy with no home and uses your own dead as soldiers?

So, I included it with the ability to release a small, invisible amount of nanites that can both brainwash someone, and turn them into a cyborg. And if you're thinking about the Borg, don't, because this will create something as terrifying as the husks from mass effect.

And if you're thinking 'David, why are packing so much firepower into something that could rebel against you?' yeah well guess what. I didn't program these with a logical learning ability, I programmed it with an emotional learning ability. It feels pain, it remembers what caused that pain to avoid it. Feels anger, remembers the cause of anger to hate it. I programmed it to associate me with love and safety, making it protective and dependent of me. I also gave it a probability calculation program, but kept separate from the main program, making it seem like a tool it depends on.

In short it has the intelligence of a naive, obedient child with the ability to predict the future.

"My lord." I heard over my communicator.

"Yes. What is it?" I responded.

"We have received a broadcast from one of our droid frequencies." It said.

I furrowed my brows "where is it broadcasting from?"

"In the system sir-"

"My lord!" Another pilot interrupted the transmission "We have picked up two ships on our long range radar!"

"What!? Where!?" I shouted.

"They just entered the Atmosphere." It said.

"Maintain radio silence." I said.

I turned off my communicator and walked to runabout. However, I stopped when I realized that the Remaker could fly, and had enough room to hold me. I walked to the Remaker "Can you make a cockpit for me?"

A cockpit formed where its mouth would be. I got in and a glass windshield...grew in front of me. A steering wheel and pedals appeared in the cockpit.

I took the Remaker and flew it out of the volcano.

"oh shit." I exclaimed.

I saw the T'pol _and_ the Enterprise hovering in the sky.

"Don't they know the Nibirans see them? What happened to the Prime Directive?" I said.

I noticed two runabouts float down from the ships.

Down the hill, I see a small village of Nibirans.

I remember that I am in the Remaker.

I smirk.

* * *

A/N: Okay. here we go, this is where the real adventure begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, nor do I own the reapers. The Remakers are inspired by the reapers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Spock, what's the deal?" Kirk asked, walking through the forest of Nibiru. Kirk, Nadi, Spock,Mccoy, and Nadi's first officer were on the ground while the _T'pol_ and the _Enterprise_ were in the sky watching out... right in plain sight of the Nibirans. They were covering the forest in pairs but still had eyesight of each other.

" I do not know what you are referring to, captain." Spock replied.

"I'm referring to that!" Kirk pointed to the two ships in the sky.

"is there a problem?"

"you're damn right there's a problem! you might as well paint signs everywhere saying 'hi, we're highly advanced aliens but you get can go ahead and worship us!" Kirk exclaimed "we're in plain sight of the Nibirans, violating the prime-"

"The prime directive is not relevant when a mass murderer has already taking refuge on this planet" Spock interrupted.

Kirk deadpanned "not a few days ago you were giving me flak because I tried to save your ass and got seen by the natives, and it ended with me losing command of my ship!"

"the circumstances are different this time" Spock said.

"you were dying, we're chasing the guy who kill-" Kirk stopped, and looked down guiltily.

"the guy who killed Nyota" Spock finished for him, anger...slightly evident on his face, which for vulcans said alot.

"Spock, that's no-"

"no no, that's exactly what you meant. A guy who was on our ship, earning the trust of some of our crew, while I could tell that there was something clearly wrong with how he was acting and did nothing about it" Spock said, clearly frustrated with Kirk... and himself.

"Spock, you couldn't have known that he was going to betray us." kirk put his hand on Spock's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. Kirk looked him dead in the eye "It's not you're fault" Kirk said.

Spock stared at Kirk, then sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "you're right. We shouldn't be disctrac-"

"I'm not saying we're distracted. I'm saying we shouldn't be blaming ourselves." Kirk interrupted. He sighed, and looked up at the ships "still, I can't believe that this was your idea. I mean, this breaks every rule in the starfleet handbook."

"you know captain" Spock said continuing through the forest "you should learn how to break a couple rules now and then."

"wha?" Kirk looked as if Spock sprouted a second head...only that head's name was Kirk. "I-" a tree nearby exploded as guns could be heard firing.

"get down!" Kirk yelled. he took cover behind a rock and saw that the others were taking cover as well, as...what they're called? Bullets? yeah, bullets started flying by everywhere from one direction.

Kirk took a peak behind cover-HOLY CRAP THAT'S A SHIT TON OF DROIDS. droids were everywhere, forming a line of fire. _that's way too much for just the five of us to handle,_ Kirk thought

"SULU!" Kirk yelled at his communicator.

"I see them, captain! Already on it!" Sulu replied through Kirk's communicator.

Kirk looked and saw the _Enterprise_ moving above them, flying above the droids.

* * *

A Nibiran screamed as tentacles grabbed it and injected it with something, and it started convulsing as the tentacles did the same to another screaming Nibiran. I almost gagged as I watched this.

 _remember the spider, remember the spider...if a spider ties and eats a scared fly alive, then it won't matter if I crush it. These Nibirans are the same._ I looked to my left from inside the Remaker, at the rows of pikes with severed Nibiran heads around the village. _when the Nibirans started worshiping the Enterprise, those ones probably rejected it, and were punished for it._

I imagined in my head what it was like. _screaming, as the people I saw as my friends held me down, and another holding an axe over my head, hoping, praying someone would help me._ And like that, I lost all compassion I felt for the Nibirans as I turned them into shadows of their former selves, creatures that do my bidding. _But then again, the ones who those heads belonged to could have done the same to others during whatever religion they had before._

Now all the villagers were convulsing, and a few were already standing, having been completely turned. they appeared completely feral, with black veins being visible through their pasty skin, somehow. metallic claws were sticking out of their finger tips, and their eyes were taking on a purple glow. it made a sound with its mouth opened wide, sounding similar to infected and clickers from the _Last of Us._

 _what the fuck?!_ I heard a large explosion from where I had sent most of my droids to distract the ground crew, which I knew had to be Kirk and Spock. I flew up above the trees and saw the _Enterprise_ actually firing its energy weapons at the ground. _Seriously, doesn't that like violated the shit out of the Prime Directive?_

"Remaker, send the-" I stopped when I saw that the... husks? the husks were already heading in the direction of the explosions "never mind."

* * *

"TAKE THAT YOU SONS OF A LITTLE BITCH!" Kirk shouted at the top of his lungs as the _Enterprise_ fired at the droids, destroying many of them. Everyone was now firing their phasers at the droids. Eventually, the droids started to retreat, back in the direction they came from while firing at the same time.

everyone started advancing towards them " come on, they can lead us-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" and that's when they heard a terrifying sound.

"what the fuck!" Kirk shouted when he saw screaming figures coming from the direction of the droids. "are those the Natives?!"

they looked completely monstrous. their skin was grey, they had glowing purple eyes, and had claws instead of fingers. _they look like fucking corpses._

Kirk was completely dazed and didn't know what to do. _They're natives, I can't just-_

Spock had already started shooting at them with his phaser. "Spock what the hell are you doing?!" Kirk yelled.

"Lord obviously did something to the Nibirans." Spock said as he fired at one "It doesn't matter."

Kirk bit his lip and looked at the crazed natives "Shit" he drew his phaser out and started firing. Everyone started firing at the natives.

A phaser hit one of creatures but it was like they were just throwing rocks at it. It completely ignored it and kept going.

"Shit! our Phasers aren't working!" Kirk shouted. _And their too close for the Enterprise to fire at them._ He pulled out his communicator "scotty! beam us ou-"

"AARGH!" Kirk saw that Spock had one of those monsters clawing at him. Kirk grabbed a log and hit it in the head with it, knocking it back but only temporally.

He was about to hit again, only for its head to explode suddenly. He turned and saw captain Nadi carrying one of the droid's gunpowder guns. she aimed and shot at the other creatures coming in from behind me.

"these are more effective against them!" she said.

Kirk ran to Spock's side. Kirk sucked his own teeth when he saw that he had a deep gash on his forehead, blood dripping from it.

"Spock, are you okay?!" he shouted.

"I'm fine! Captain we have to get out of here!"

Kirk nodded "Scotty! beam us out of here now!"

"On it Cap'n" Scotty replied from the communicator.

lights started buzzing around all them and their view changed from the forest to the transporter room.

Mccoy immediately started tending to Spock's wound and took him off to sickbay while I headed for the bridge with Nadi and Serek.

* * *

Kirk reached the bridge and Sulu handed him the chair. "What's on our sensors?"

"hostile creatures below the ship and droids running away from the ships range." a bridge crew member replied.

"Sir! Something is coming out of the water at the other end of the island!" another shouted.

 _Sonuvabitch did the same thing we did!_ Kirk stood from his chair "fire all weapons at it now!"

Nadi and Serek was now standing at his side "I'm ordering my ship to do the same" Nadi said.

"Sir! we're picking up a small aircraft heading for the enemy ship!"

"on Screen" Kirk ordered. _What the hell is that?_

On the screen instead of an ordinary ship he saw a strange skull with tentacles that was flying away. _David._

"fire at that ship" Someone else ordered behind Kirk.

He turned and saw Spock with a bandage on his head entering the bridge with Mccoy in tow.

"Spock, I told you're not-"

"I'm perfectly fine doctor" Spock interrupted "Lord is on that aircraft"

" What makes you say that?" Kirk asked.

"If it was a drone, he would just leave it."

Kirk looked back at the screen "alright. Fire at the squid thingy" Kirk ordered.

"Locking weapons"

* * *

I looked down out the cockpit windows. I could see a few dozen droids underneath running towards the direction of the ship. _A few fucking dozen is all I have left._

I sunk into my seat, relaxing under the softness of the nanofibres. After awhile it actually started to vibrate like a massage chair.

 _Nanomachines, son._

I sat there sitting in nano powered bliss. then all of a sudden it stopped.

"hey what giv-" I was interrupted when tentancles sprung from my chair and held me down.

"What the fuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I shouted as my cockpit shot (ha) from the Remaker to the ground.

The Cockpit crashed, but I was perfectly fine thanks to the straps. I could feel that the cockpit started moving so that I could get out of the window.

The straps released and the window flowed away like water.I jumped out and looked up.

 _MOTHERFUCKER!_ I saw that the Remaker had exploded as the three ships began firing at each other, lighting up the sky.

"My Lord!" I turned and saw a silver centurion running towards me "are you okay?!"

I held up my hand in reassurance "I'm-"

"what the fuck are you doing?" I stopped when a golden centurion with a couple silvers in tow had shouted at the silver one from behind.

"what? I'm checking if our creato-"

"I don't care what the hell you're checking! You're a silver I'm a golden, so only I'm the one allowed to talk to him."

"that doesn't mean anything. You're just a glorified field tactician."

"And you're cannon fodder!"

"Nuh uh! We're toasters! I like Toast!" another silver randomly said.

The golden just stared blankly at the silver that just spoke "...We can't even fucking eat toast! we can't eat anything!" he waved his arms out.

"don't care. Like toast."

I stared in disbelief as I watched badass battle droids turn into petty comic relief. _It's not even that funny...okay it's a little funny._

As soon as I absorb the fact that the three stooges are here, I sighed and rolled my eyes. "take me back to the HMPHHHHHHH!"

I was suddenly blasted by a green light, but thanks to my nano clothing, it felt like a rock hit me and suddenly evaporated.

I looked and saw that Spock,Kirk, and two vulcans I assume are from the _T'pol_ had beamed down near and had their Phasers drawn.

My centurions raised their guns but I stopped them with a raise of my hand "No, I'll handle thi-"

I was shot again, but it barely dazed me.

"that's not going to work." I said, with a shit eating grin on my face.

Spock dropped his phaser and charged at me.I charged too.

When we got close enough I took a swing, but he ducked and punched me in the ribs. He tried to punch me in the face but I blocked with my arms and elbowed him in the face. I grabbed him by the front of his collar, pulled him towards me and headbutted him in the face, his nose bleeding. He kicked me in the shins pushing me away. I clenched my fist behind me, making a blade come out of my sleeve and swiped it at him, slicing his clothing and leaving a gash across his chest.

The Vulcan girl ran from behind him. I tried to slash at her but she caught me by the wrist and punched me in the throat. I started choking for air as she grabbed the back of my head and pulled it down, her knee hitting me in the face.

"ARGH!" I clutched my face, tasting blood.

She grabbed my arm and before I knew it I was on the ground with my arm in a hold behind my back. From the corner of my eye I saw her raise her hand getting ready to nerve pinch me, but when she did she instead shrieked in pain as a blade erupted from my collar and pierced her hand.

She let go of me to clutch her hand and I took the opportunity to swipe my leg under hers, knocking her over.

I tried to get up but I was immediately tackled by Spock.

"Lord! It is OVER!" He yelled.

I just Laughed like I was a maniac, which I was.

"Get ready for the ENCORE!" my blade turned into a tentacle and wrapped around Spock's neck and began to strangle him.

Spock put his hands on his neck trying to get it off. _That's right you fucker, go to sleep._ I saw slowly go from battle determination, to confused, to sleepy, and he finally closed them. He kept struggling, but slowly he arms weakened. and finally, he put three fingers on my face...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

...He broke into my mind...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

...searched it first...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

...and told it to sleep.

My arms went limp, the tentacle letting go. He dropped back away from me struggling to breath.

I started to slowly lose conscious. I looked up at the droids far away from, only to see them running away.

"You...fucking...Cowards."

I fell into an ocean of darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, I'm back. sorry this took like a year, but I slowly started to lose confidence in my writing, when my head began start to fill with ideas for this story. So, I decided to continue this, and hopefully stay motivated this time around.**

 **If you like how this is going and want me to continue, please post a review.**

 **If you spotted some errors, please post a review.**

 **THANK YOU AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER (If I get around to it)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk, Nadi, and Serek were at the meeting table. David was still unconscious and Spock was having his wounds being tended to by Mccoy from his earlier fight with David. Kirk was staring at Nadi's bandaged hand. He was at the fight, but didn't join it as he was keeping an eye on the droids David told not to interfere.

"what the hell happened to your hand?" Kirk asked

Nadi looked down at it, as if she just has paint on her hands "The boy developed a countermeasure against the Vulcan nerve pinch, but he didn't take into account that mind melds could also render him unconscious."

Kirk furrowed his brows in thought. _Another thing David shouldn't know. How the hell would he know about the Pinch when I withheld all present day information to avoid screwing with the past._

"Captain," Nadi brought Kirk back from his thoughts "is... is that teenager truly David Lord?" She asked hesitantly, not believing it herself.

When Nadi had first asked when they met, he had told her that he was a teenager, but didn't tell her he was from the past, seeing as how starfleet kept it secret. but, now...

"Yes" he answered.

Nadi just shook her head. "But that can't possibly be true. He's... too young. He has already killed hundreds and outsmarted almost everyone who has challenged him, including me and you. why, he's young enough to still be a cadet."

Kirk tried to answer but she stopped him.

"not only that, but if you truly did somehow transport him from earth, I highly doubt that starfleet would just allow him to become a member of the cre-"

"he was NOT a member of the crew, Captain Nadi." Spock's voice said from behind Kirk as he turned to see him entering the room.

Spock was still sporting the bandage on his forehead, and Kirk could also make out a dark line around his neck, where David had tried to strangle him with that...weird tentacle thing. Kirk could also make out an outline of the bandage on his chest underneath his shirt, where David had Slashed him. Kirk would've helped Spock when David started winning, but that's when the droids started firing at Kirk, in order to let David win. Though, they immediately started running when Spock actually won. _Though you think'd they actually save their 'father' when he was in danger, considering their his kids._

"Where's Mccoy?" Kirk asked.

"He realized he couldn't stop me from leaving, and decided to just check on David."

"How is he?"Kirk asked.

"Frustrated that I'm ignoring his medical advice."

"No I mean David." Kirk corrected.

Spock didn't take a seat at the table, his eye drifting to everyone as he hesitated.

"Spock, what is it?"Kirk asked.

Spock looked at Kirk. "Captain...when...When I melded with David on the surface of the planet, I was able look into his mind."

Kirk's eyes widened "then that means you know every-"

"I'm sorry Captain, but I was losing consciousness at the time and was not able to learn anything aside from what his goals were."

Kirk deflated visibly and sighed. _Damn, things would be a helluva alot easier if we knew Davids every next move._

Kirk looked back at Spock. "What did you learn anyway?"

"Captain...James, if he escapes...He will kill **Everything** "

Kirk Paled "...What?"

Spock sighed "...He will go to planet to planet killing **Everything**. Every species, every plant, every animal, every city, every world will be cleansed... and replaced."

Spock Looked at everyone "...That aircraft he was flying in... he calls it a remaker. He designed it like a virus. It will travel star to star, world to world, gathering materials and replicating more of itself, leaving entire worlds...Remade."

"Hence the name Remaker." Nadi added.

"Correct." Spock looked at Kirk "Captain...What do you plan on doing with David?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Might I add a suggestion." Spock asked.

"okay."

Spock's eyes narrowed. "Throw him. Out. The airlock."

Everyone just stared at Spock with mouths agape, except for Serek who just stared curiously. _Wow, he couldn't say that anymore bluntly._

"First officer Spock," Serek said "are you having problems suppressing your emotions?"

 _And now I can tell that this guy's going to be a problem._

 _"_ I can assure you that there is nothing wrong-"

 _"_ Captain!" Mccoy interrupted through the communicator, banging being heard in the background "Davids awake."

* * *

 _Ah fuck! my head!_ I opened my eyes only to close them. _God-fucking-damn it! turn out the fucking lights!_ I opened and closed my eyes repeatedly in order to get use to the light. When they finally did, I looked around.

I was in Khan's old cell, with white everywhere and a clear glass...Window?Door? I don't know what the hell to call them, but it looked damn futuristic.

"Hey Fuckers!" I banged at the glass.

"I have rights! I want my Lawyer! and I want my Phone call!" the nanites formed a hammer in my hand. I hit the door with it.

It almost bounced out of my hand. I looked at where I hit the glass. _Fuck, nothing._

I just keep banging at it for a while, hoping it starts cracking, or someone notices me.

After a few minutes of banging at the glass, Mccoy comes from...somewhere from the left, and just looks at me as I freeze, holding the hammer up.

He just stares at me. I stare at him, then I glance at the hammer, and then I start banging again.

"Let me out of here you MOTHERFUCKER!"I shout at him through the glass.

He just shoots me a deadpanned look and pulls out his communicator "Captain! Davids awake."

"On our way." I heard Kirk respond.

After that, Mccoy just stands there with his arms crossed staring at me. Still banging the glass though.

After a while, I stopped, looked down, and sighed from exhaustion.

"so...How's Scotty?" I asked.

...he ignores me.

"Where's my ship?"

...ignores me again.

I sigh. _Well, I was curious about..._

"How's Nyota?"

"Don''t call her that." He said angrily. "You don't have the right to call her by her first name."

I shut my mouth. We just stood there for awhile, him with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face and me with my hammer still in the left hand.

Finally, Kirk came in, along with Spock and two other Vulcans I now recognize are from The _T'pol._

"...Hello Clarice" What? I couldn't help it.

Kirk just ignores the comment.

" David Lord, I, Captain James T Kirk, Hereby place you under arrest, to stand trial in court on Earth."

"Wow, I didn't think you were one with the formalities, Kirk." I said with my arms crossed.

"Captain! I'm Advising you that it is too much of a danger keeping him on this ship!" Spock said "We have to throw him out the airlock!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Spock I already told-"

"OH HELL NO!" I summoned a second hammer and started banging at the glass with both.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU ASSHOLES!" I stopped and pointed at them with one hammer "preferably NOT out through the FUCKING AIRLOCK!" I resumed banging.

"No one is throwing anyone out the airlock!" At this I stop banging.

"Spock, what the hell is wrong you with you!" Kirk yells at Spock.

"What do you me-"

"Oh stop with the denial. Ever since Nyota you've been turning into something that can only described as insubordinate!" Kirk shouted, shocking me. _Spock, Insubordinate? now that's funny._

 _"_ Captain, I-"

"Just shut up."

Kirk looks but back at me. "David, what in the hell did you do to natives down on the planet?"

"Did something happen to Nyota?" I asked, Dodging the question.

Mccoy glares at me. "I thought I told you-!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!" Spock actually turned angry.

Spock was getting ready to somehow break through the invincible glass, when that Vulcan girl grabbed his arm, holding him.

"First Officer, Control your emotions!" she shouted. _I ship it. I ship the fuck out of it._

After a while, Spock calms down. She lets go, and walks closer to the glass, facing me.

"I remember you...you're that captain, of the _T'pol._ " I say.

"Captain Nadi...Are you truly David Lord?" She asked, hesitantly.

"In his glorious Nanite covered flesh." I said.

I don't know how, but all of a sudden she got extra cold. Like colder than a vulcan usually is...or should be.

"Then, under starfleet you will be tried and convicted, and most likely be sentence to a penal colony, where you will be forced to work hard labor in the mines. Considering your crimes include hijacking a warship, mass murder, piracy, sapient experimentation, and polluting comets with toxic waste, you will most likely be sentenced with life imprisonment." she said, In an absolutely cold way.

Everyone was surprised at the way she said all this, except for Spock who had a very small grin on his face. _The sadistic bastard._

I, however, wasn't phased at all by this, having met my fair share of Tsunderes in my life.

"Gee, that sounded almost personal." I chuckled "What? Did I kill your father or something?" I asked sarcastically.

I was surprised when she actually clenched her fists and scrunched her eyes in anger. "...are you fucking serious? that is-that is a cliche!" _I even injured her hand... I hope she's not my daughter or something._

Sulu then interrupted on Kirk's communicator "Captain! come to the bridge, the Vengeance has returned."

 _Returned? RETURNED?! Those fuckers left without me?!...well they did return._

* * *

Kirk and company minus Mccoy returned to the bridge.

On the screen a certain Enterprise duplicate was shown.

After defeating David during the fight on the planet, the droids beamed to the ship, left the planet and entered warp, leaving David , they're back.

"Their hailing us Sir!"

"On screen" Kirk ordered.

On the screen, a golden droid appeared, sitting on the chair.

"Captain Kirk, we meet again!" it said in a sinister deep monotonous voice.

"...What? who the hell are you?" Kirk asked, not recognizing the droid.

"Wha-Don't you remember! While the lord and the vulcans were fighting we engaged in a battle of wits!"

"We were staring at each other making sure the other won't interfere!"

"FUCKING WITS!" Kirk winced as the calm looking droid suddenly became incredibly vulgar.

the droid pointed at kirk. "Return Thy Lord or ELSE!"

"Or else _What?"_ Kirk asked, unknowingly goading him.

"Or else we'll nuke the FUCK out of YOU!" he said.

"Bitch, where's my TOAST?!" another voice in the background said.

"TOASTIE GET THE FUC-" The screen suddenly cut off.

"sir! We're getting reports of mechanical failures all across the ship!"

"What?!" Kirk yelled.

"Engines down!"

"Shields down!"

"Weapons down!"

* * *

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I ask Mccoy through the glass. He was glaring at me the whole time Kirk and Co. had left. "Why do you guys play your hails over the intercoms?"

He sighs "Well, if you must know, it keeps all crew members aware of the situation, and if they should prepare for any hostile action."

"well, that is actually innovative and clever...Except for booty calls."

"What?"

"Oh you know how Kirk is. I wouldn't be surprised if the janitors had to _Hourly_ Clean up vomit from the floors of The Enterprise."

Mccoy just looked at me incredulously "that's not-"

"Captain Kirk, we meet again!" A familiar voice sounded through the intercoms. _Wait. Isn't that..._

"HAHA!" I point up at nowhere in particular "That's one of my badass droids! He's a FUCKING GENIUS!"

"...Or else we'll nuke the FUCK out of YOU!"

"...he's a fucking idiot." I muttered. "Hey Doc?"

"What?"

"Does this cell block signals?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought."

What the good doc probably didn't know was that my clothing constantly emitted nano spores that quickly set up colonies of nanites wherever there are electronics. The nanites are capable of disabling any electronics with a signal, but the cell blocks signals...but not sound. Fortunately, I had the perfect contingency for this.

I cupped my hands around my mouth, and shouted. "...REEEEEECOLAAAAAAAAAAA."

"...What?" Mccoy said.

Then, the lights started to flicker, and the intercom went out.

"How-?"

"NANITES BITCH!" I shouted.

I held out my wrist as it turned into a communicator, hoping the nanites deactivated the signal jammer "This is your one and only lord!"

"My Lord!?" the voice of a pilot came out.

"BEAM ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I shouted. Lights flowed around me as I appeared in the transporter room...then I realized I had to run all the way to the Bridge.

"FUCK!"

* * *

As the doors to the Bridge opened, I stopped running, panting. _OH, MOTHERFUCKER..._

"My Lord!" A droid exclaimed. At this, the golden centurion, Who I hereby name goldie, stood from the chair.

he was about to speak, when I-"NOT...ANOTHER...FUCKING...WORD."

He got out of the way as I sat on my chair. I activated a screen on my wrist and deactivated the nanites on board the Enterprise. I looked at the screen of the bridge and saw that the T'pol was floating next to the Enterprise, weapons trained on the Vengeance.

I hailed the enterprise, and after a while they were able to pick up. Kirk appeared on screen, and looked completely shocked at seeing me sitting in my chair instead of Goldie.

"Hey, how's it going?" I said.

"DAVID?! how did you-?"

"Oh Captain, did you really think that that heavenly prison could hold me! HA!" I pointed at him " I'm always going to be one step ahead of you, so you may as well-"

"My lord! An incoming ship is leaving warp!"

"What?! Who the hell could that be?!" I asked, astounded.

On screen, a large ship could be seen leaving warp, a ship that looked...like the FUCKING VENGEANCE _WHAT THE HELL?!_ There's no doubt about it. The ship was an exact duplicate of the Vengeance, a bigger, darker, and heavily armed version of the Enterprise.

"Their hailing us my Lord!"

"On screen."

On the screen a man in...the Sect 31 uniform, of course!

"I am Captain Kellas of the USS WRATHFUL," The Captain said " I presume that you are David Lord?"

"You presume correctly, and I presume that you are also with Section 31."

"You also presume correctly," _Wow, that's a of lot presumption_ "I'm shocked that you have heard of us."

"Well I know _lots of things."_ I said. "How can I help you?"

"well I-"

"hold on" I pressed a button and Kirk joined in the on call. "Kirk, section 31. Kellas, the Enterprise."

"David what the hell's-"

"ah ah" I stopped him. I looked at Kellas "you were saying."

"...well, I believe the more appropriate question is how can _I_ Help _You_."

"...I'm listening." I said.

"We adapted your holodeck techniques to our weapons research and discovered that having virtual Scientist poking at things is much more effective than having real scientists poking at things, and have decided that adding your brilliant mind into our fold proves beneficial for the both us." he said, perfectly copying the tone of a salesmen instead of a military officer.

"Beneficial? What do I get out this?" I realized that saying this to a military type guy was the same as saying 'go fuck yourself' but... This guy seemed different.

"Unlimited resources and a full pardon for your crimes."

"HA! there's no way David would agree to those terms!" Kirk said. As they started arguing, I looked at a monitor near me, showing a cluster of objects headed straight for us in the orbit of the planet. I realigned the trajectory using my fingers to intercept the Wrathful.

I looked back up at the screen "You, my friend, have got a deal."

"There's no freaking...wait. What?! you're serious?!" Kirk said.

" Kellas, What are we going to do about These two?"

"Kill them, obviously."

"works for me. You get the Vulcan ship, I'll handle the Enterprise." I said. I cut off the signal and deactivate the nanites suppressing the Enterprise's defenses.

"Fire at all non essential parts of the Enterprise, I want to inflict as least damage as possible."I order.

"yes, my lord."

"uh, why the hell are we working with Starfleet?"

"Why are we not beating the shit out of Enterprise?"

"AND WHERE THE FUCK'S MY TOAST!"

I look to my left and see the three fuckups who rescued me after abandoning me. I point at each individually "Smarty, Goldie, and Toastie."

* * *

"Sir! All weapons and shielding are back online!"

"Good, start firing at the-" Kirk was interrupted when the ship began shaking.

The vengeance had started firing at them, and the Sect 31 had started exchanging fire with the T'pol.

Sect 31 then fired torpedoes at the T'pol. when they hit the mark, instead of exploding, they sprayed strange black stuff that grew along the hull. Then, black spikes erupted everywhere around the ship. Sect 31 fired all energy weapons, and the Bridge watched as the T'pol was smashed into pieces, bodies flung out of it.

"NO!" Nadi had shouted, devastated at her entire ship being destroyed. Serek put a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.

"The Section 31 Ship is locking on us!"

Kirk stood from his chair "Prepare all weapons to block any-"

Before he could finish, several massive explosions hit the Section 31 ship, but they didn't came from the Enterprise or the Vengeance. Kellas and David appear on the screen again.

"What the HELL was THAT?!" Kellas demanded.

"What? that? Oh, that was just a nuclear mine field I set to orbit the planet. Luckily, the Enterprise and the T'pol both missed it when they came here." David answered.

"Lucky?! Their the enemy, they shouldn't be lucky!" Kellas yelled, losing his salesperson tone.

"lucky that they didn't get wasted on them so I couldn't use them on you!"

"What?! We had a deal!"

"a deal? A DEAL?!" David stood up as the screen followed his face."Unlimited resources and a _Pardon?!_ Bitch, I have a ship that literally has unlimited resources that come out of a fucking MICROWAVE! And I live a nomadic life, so I don't really _need_ a pardon when all I really need is on this ship."

"FIRE NANO TORPEDOES AT THE VENGEANCE!" Kellas orders.

The section 31 ship launch the same torpedoes it used to destroy the T'pol at the Vengeance. But then, the Vengeance erupted in a black smoke, covering the entire ship. The black smoke then spun itself into a tornado, and when the torpedoes reached it, they became covered in a black rock coating, and they veered off course, spinning around the Vengeance, and being shot into space.

"WHAT?!" Kellas shouted, as he was still in conference with David and The Enterprise.

"Thanks to your little demonstration earlier, I was able to develop the perfect countermeasure against those torpedoes." David said, wearing a Shit eating grin. "Now, I want you to meet my child. The enterprise had already met his brother."

In the black smoke, a massive skull with glowing purple eyes and mouth appeared, flying in an intercept course with the Wrathful. The wrathful tried to shoot its energy weapons at it, but it blocked the blasts with huge tentacles. The tips of its tentacles reached the Wrathful, and like huge jackhammers, spiked points pierced the hull. Purple glowing veins starting to grow across the ship.

"Sir, we are losing contact with all levels of the ship!"

"Weapons and shields are down!"

"Dammit! get all-"Kellas was interrupted when a Terrifying screech sounded through the bridge. He pulled out his phaser and began firing "NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" he was tackled as corpse-like figures piled over him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" his screaming stopped when the transmission cut off.

"Well, it's a good thing I made an extra Remaker that spent most of this time growing." David said, and looked at a screen somewhere on his side. "It's also a good thing that ship came. I could use this ship to carry Remakers. That's actually the one thing I couldn't include, was a warp drive on a remaker, as their form were not durable enough to withstand it. Though, they can survive riding on a ship in warp." He looked back at Kirk.

"welp, see you later Kirk." He said.

"Wait!" Nadi got his attention. "you're just...Sparing us?"

"uh, yep." He said, like it was the most normal thing for a mass murderer to say.

"but why?"

He looked down in thought. "well, to be honest, it was actually really fun fighting with you guys, and if I killed you now I will probably not have that fun ever again." he responded.

"also...Miss Nadi?"

"...yes?"

"...I'm sorry about your ship and crew... and your father."

Nadi was at a loss.

"chow" he saluted, and the transmission cut.

The vengeance and the Wrathful angled in the same direction, and entered warp, leaving the system.

* * *

"Well..." Kirk looked around. They were in the meeting room again, with Mccoy and Scotty joining this time. "...Shit."

Nadi looking downcast, having just lost her entire ship and crew, and her father's murderer (a surprising revelation to everyone) having escaped...right after giving her his condolences."...Shit indeed." Everyone was shocked at a vulcan going vulgar.

Serek, instead of giving her shit, sighed. "...shit indeed."

"...shit indeed." Spock said.

"Okay, whatever you guys are doing, you need to,like, stop it. It's freaking me the hell out, and making me more worried about the situation."Kirk said.

"Aye." "You're damn right." Scotty and Mccoy agreed.

Kirk sighed. "Okay, so what are we-"

"I would like to join your crew, captain." Nadi Interrupted.

"As would I." Serek agreed.

"Well...I could take all the help I can get...*sigh* alright, I'm making you co-first officers, with Spock." Kirk said.

"I'm not sure you're-"

"eh duhduhduhduhdudhudh! Lets move on to more important matters." Kirk interrupted Spock, earning him a glare.

"I agree." Nadi said, obviously also wanting to change subjects.

"Okay, so what do we know? David has a second...Remaker?" Kirk asked.

"that is correct." Spock answered.

"okay, remaker...seriously, that's a lame name." Kirk said.

"Kirk, stay focused." Mccoy said.

"Alright, alright... David has a second remaker, which is a lot bigger and can turn people into zombies. He has a second ship, courtesy of section 31, and..." Kirk counted his fingers as he thought. "Actually, I think that's it."

"Don't forget that black smoke." Mccoy added.

"That too. Man, you'd think we'd know more about him since everyone is here is the only people who faced him." Kirk said.

"I think that's what gives him his power over us." Serek joined in for once. "The fact that David is a complete unknown and hides all his tricks until he needs them."

"I agree with Serek, it is the most-"

"The most logical conclusion?" Kirk interrupted Spock. "Yeah, figured you'd say that."

"there is another matter we need to discuss," Nadi spoke. " _Unlimited resources and a full pardon_? these are not the capabilities of a ROGUE division."

"Yeah...it seems there is a bigger conspiracy at play here, and our rogue starfleet division...may not be so rogue." Mccoy added.

"*sigh* man, if this isn't the biggest shitstorm, I don't know what is." Kirk glanced at Scotty. "Speaking of shitstorms...Scotty, what happened to all our systems back there?"

"Turns out, little bastard" scotty refused to say his first name. "Had nanite spores pumping out of his clothes, infiltrated all systems and electronics."

"how were you able to shut them down?"

"I didn't, that's the worst part." Scotty sighed. "Little bastard deactivated them all during the fight,showing that after everything he's done...he still cares for us."

"I wouldn't say that, he said he just wanted to have fun with us."Kirk said.

"That maybe so, but during the fight, we didn't lose a single person." Mccoy added. "A few broken bones there, caved in ceilings here...but nothing major."

"true..." Kirk looked back at Scotty. "What about those nanites? I don't anymore trouble from them in the fut-"

"already taken care of." Scotty interrupted. "I used my own special mixture of nanites to hunt down and attack all colonies of the buggers, and we're setting an immune system so that it can't happen again."

Kirk furrowed his brows in confusion. "Wait. What? Where did you get those nanetes?"

"Its pronounced 'NANITES' and I got them from...The holodeck." Scotty added with a grin on his face.

"The Holodeck? Wait. Scotty, you don't mean..." Kirk trailed off.

"Yep. We're using the little bastard's own tricks against him. With the Holodeck, we can wip up a ton of new defenses against him." Scotty said, proudly.

"Scotty, I could Kiss you-"

"might I add," Spock interrupted. "That any direct modifications to weaponry is in direct violation of Starfleet regulations."

"Okay first of all." Kirk turned to Spock and shook his hand "Good to have you back Spock."

Spock smiled. "Good to be back, Captain."

"Secondly, we're not violating the regulations...If we're no longer with Starfleet." Kirk said solemnly.

"Jim, what are you doing?!" Mccoy shouted. "You can't just qui-"

"I'm not saying I'm quitting." Kirk said, defensively."I'm saying that we're not gonna be apart of starfleet anymore."

Mccoy looked like he was just punched in face. "You're not saying..."

Kirk looked at everyone. "...We're going **rogue.** "

"WHAT?!""WHAT?!"CAPTAIN-!"

"Doc and Nadi said it themselves," Kirk interrupted everyone. "Section 31 has more political power than we thought. now if we go back there, we could be going back to our DEATHS!"

This silenced everyone.

"Now, thanks to Scotty here," he motioned to him. "we got everything we need to go against him."

"Cap'n's right" Scotty added "With the Holodeck and nanites we can repair anything on the go, we can make our own droids, we can even upgrade the ship and make it bigger!"

"What about the Crew?" Mccoy asked.

"I'll handle the crew. We just gotta figure out our next move before we officially go rogue."Kirk said.

"I'd like to make a suggestion." Spock said.

"What is it?"Kirk asked.

"If section 31 truly has strong ties in starfleet...then they might still be using _him._ " Spock said "and he's possibly the only one who can match David in both intellect, and savagery."

"Spock...You're not suggesting breaking _him_ Out, are you?" Mccoy asked.

"Who is him?" Nadi asked.

"I'm most surely suggesting that."

"who?" Nadi asked.

"But this is Khan we're talking about! We can't trust him!" Mccoy shouted.

"Who is Khan?" Nadi asked.

"Superhuman terrorist...Long Story." Kirk answered her.

"Kirk!" Mccoy turned to him."You can't be going along with this! He killed Pike!"

Kirk looked down Solemnly. "That is true..." He then he looked up with conviction. "...But David's gonna kill EVERYONE."

Mccoy looked stunned. "But...But how are we even going to convince him to help us?!"

"We could save his crew as well." Spock said. "And if that doesn't work I could...show David's goals to him."

"Even if we do convince him to join us." Mccoy said. "How can we be so sure he won't betray us. You know...like how we did!"

Scotty stepped forward. "I might be able to cook up something as insurance."

"so are we all agreed, then?" Kirk asked everyone.

"Wha-" Mccoy looked at everyone, and sighed in defeat. "Alright...fine. You need a damn doctor where you're going anyway."

"Alright." Kirk said. "let's do this."

* * *

Kirk entered the bridge with Mccoy, Spock, and his two new Co-First officers. He sat in his chair.

"open a shipwide channel, Ontora." Kirk ordered, making sure to say the communication officer's name.

"Aye sir." she flipped a switch. "Channel open."

"Attention crew of the Enterprise."

All over the Enterprise, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the Captain.

Kirk sighs heavily, "We've...lost a lot. Not just during these few days, not just during these few months, not just during when Enterprise first opened for business...But during the history of all species of the federation.

"but let me tell you something...None of that is ever...EVER, going to come close to the number David Lord is going to kill. First officer Spock...GLIMPSED, into his mind, and saw that if he wins...he will kill...EVERYTHING..."

All across the ship, everyone gasped and whispered among each other.

"... .OVER and OVER. We CANNOT let HIM WIN." Kirk sighed heavily again."...But...I'm afraid we might not be getting help from home.

"You see it turns out we... that our friendly neighborhood rogue starfleet division...may not be so rogue after all." Kirk added. He could hear everyone gasp in complete shock.

"The worst part, they don't want to fight David, they want to _hire_ him. Our favorite chief engineer found a way to upgrade our ship, make it bigger...and last on its own." At this, everyone's eyes widened in realization at what he is implying.

"I know that some of you have families...and if you want to leave, go ahead. We won't stop you. Call our communications officer, if you want out." Kirk waited. And Waited. And waited. and Waited...

When no one started to call Ontora, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "If anyone changes their mind, you have until we reach earth. If you don't trust starfleet to look after your families, we can pick them up. We can make add extra quarters to the Enterprise for them, thanks to Scotty. Kirk...out." Ontora cut off the channel.

"Dammit man." Mccoy exclaimed. "You could've said that last bit the first time. Half of them probably thought they were leaving their families behind!"

"I love you too Doc." Kirk said, joyfully. He suddenly felt a new weight on his shoulders. "Sulu, can you handle all crew request to pick up families."

"Aye Captain."

Mccoy sat closer to Kirk. "I don't like what you're doing with David and Khan...It's like you're trying to scare off a tiger with a live rattlesnake in your hands."

"Oh no no no. NO! Not with the damn metaphors!"

* * *

 **A/N: Seventh chapter. Seriously guys, please review. The silence has begun to freak me out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Spock sighed, something uncommon for vulcans. David has alluded them once again, which has happened so many times that it makes Spock wonder if he actually plans everything, or just makes it up as he goes along. A knock is heard at the metal door to his quarters. "Come in" He says, but doesn't look up from the terminal on his desk. He was currently reviewing the _very little_ information they had on David Lord. He heard his door swoosh open.

"First Officer Spock." Nadi's voice got his attention. He furrowed his brows as he looked at her. He had tried to tell the Captain that ranking only allows one first officer, hence the name FIRST officer. Three First Officers just makes things confusing and undermines the command structure.

"Captai-" Spock stopped himself. "First Officer Nadi. How may I be of assistance?"

"May I have a seat first?"

"Certainly"

She walked to his desk, pulled a chair out and sat down."I would like to ask about David Lord."

"Oh? What do you wish to know?" Spock asked

"You were the one who was able to mind meld with Lord. So far you have been able to tell us of his plans...but not of his motivations."

"His motivations?" Spock asked.

Nadi hesitated a little. "You say he plans to commit the mass genocide of countless worlds...but you never said 'Why?'."

Spock...leaned back in his chair, looked down, and sighed, an action that almost surprised Nadi, as vulcans are always rigid and composed. "I...Wasn't able to glimpse at his reasoning. Only his plans... and emotions." Spock looked back up at Nadi "David's mind is...different from regular humans. Compulsive, Compassionate, Paranoid, and almost always on the brink of rage."

"Wait. Compassionate?" Nadi asked.

"Despite everything he's done...David is capable of expressing incredible amounts of empathy. He considers the suffering of everyone around him. But his compassion is completely overruled by an incredibly warped sense of moralty."

"what do you mean?"

"It was hard to tell, but I could sense severe amounts of pain and sadness, which triggers unbridled rage, almost the exact same way fear leads to Xenophobia. He's...Like a Vulcan who doesn't know how to suppress his emotions."

Nadi glanced down in thought. "If that is true," she looked "Than perhaps he can be reformed."

"I do not see how that is possible. He is incredibly damaged and-"

"You said it yourself. He's like a vulcan who doesn't know how to suppress his emotions. If that is true, then we must teach him how."

"We? What do you imply?"

"We capture him, and head a rehabilitation program so that we may-"

"Did he not kill your father?" Spock interrupted. Nadi looked at him, mouth opened. She closed it, glaring at him.

"Yes, but I am willing to put it past m-"

"Well I am not." Spock interrupted harshly. "David is directly responsible for the deaths of BOTH of our loved ones. Your Father, My lover. And while he is compassionate, he is also a Megalomaniac, a Sadist, a hypocrite, wrathful, Nihilistic, misanthropic, arrogant, and evil. He is the perfect embodiment of negative emotions. And furthermore, He's aware of this and actually believes that these negative emotions somehow make him powerful!" Spock finished his rant shouting that last word, Surprising Nadi. She looked at him with wide eyes, but then got her bearing.

"Nonetheless, he is still reminiscent of a child lashing out at the world, and should be saved if possible." She said. Spock immediately realizes that this is how Kirk feels about Spock's own stubbornness. He was about to continue arguing when Kirk's voice interrupted.

"All First Officers to the Bridge please. You too Bones."

Spock and Nadi stared at each other for a second. "We'll have to continue another time." Nadi said.

They both stood up, and made out the door.

"So who is this Khan, exactly?" Nadi asked. Three boys and a girl ran past, playing tag.

"Not much is known about him, other than that he was a genetically enhanced human during when humans practiced germline engineering." Spock answered. A metallic river flowed next to them on the ground.

"I thought humans haven't practiced germline engineering since 3 centuries ago?" Blue, humanoid, and faceless droids armed with stun phasers walked by, their metal feet clanking as they did.

"They haven't. Khan was discovered by Section 31 aboard a vessel in stasis pods, along with 72 other augmented people." They reached the elevator to the bridge and got in. Spock pressed the NEW button for the bridge as it was moved higher up.

"What use did Section 31 have for Khan? Much less what use do we have for him?" She asked.

"His intellect and Savagery. Section 31 wanted to him to devise weapons for them, Photon torpedoes being an example. Khan may also be the only one who could match or even surpass David in tactics." Spock said. The elevator finally stopped, and the door slid open to reveal the bridge.

The bridge was massive. A large circle room with a pillar for the elevator in the middle, a blue illuminated floor, with three levels all manned by people. The door to the elevator and the Captain's chair now sat elevated from behind everyone, with chairs for the helmsman and First officers slightly below but above everyone else. there were stairs connecting both levels to the top in an edged arc like pattern. The only illumination was the floor, everything being visible in a blue light. Rather than a single window at the front of the bridge, the walls were completely see through, courtesy of being nanowalls.

Kirk was sitting in his new Captain's chair, grinning ear-to-ear. "Remind me to give Scotty a raise."

Spock walked to his side. "It is vastly impressive."

"Indeed." Nadi agreed.

"God...Dammit man." Bones voice said slowly in awe as he stepped from one of the five other elevator doors. "It's only been 3 weeks!"

"The magic of nanotes, Bones." Kirk said.

"NANITES, Captain." Serek corrected, as he stood from his new seat and walked up the small steps.

"Whatever." Kirk said. He stood from his chair and joined the group. "We've picked up all off earth families of the crew. all that's left now are the families on earth and khan."

"Sir, we have reached our destination." Outside the transparent walls, the lights typical of a warp tunnel faded away, a massive yellow-orange planet took its place.

"Because of our recent upgrades, we're stopping slightly far from earth, at Jupiter. We'll be heading to earth on a shuttle." Kirk walked to a bag beside his chair. "And in case things get hot..." He unzipped it to show the device inside."...we got this."

"Kirk," Bones stepped closer to get a better look. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. Scotty saw the specs and was able to make a copy." Kirk zipped it back up. "Alright. let's go."

* * *

The shuttle rose from the ground and shot out the hangar. The outside of the Enterprise could be seen. It was bigger, about as large as the Vengeance, Its thrusters longer and the main saucer wider. The hull was a dark shade of Blue, and a river like flow could be seen spreading across the ship, as Swarms of Nanites worked to continue to upgrade it. Ports for automated turrets adorned the deck in circled layers.

"Captain."Spock said, as he sat in the co-pilot's seat of the shuttle. "Give Scotty a raise."

"Noted Mr. Spock." Kirk Said, as he gaped at the spectacle before him. He turned the shuttle away and entered impulse towards earth.

Bones, Nadi, and Serek were at the back, strapped to their chairs.

Kirk let out a heavy sigh.

"Is something wrong Captain?" Spock inquired, noticing his Captain's unease.

"Spock," He said, but still gazed in front of him. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"Legally, no. But we are morally obligated to stop David-"

"I mean the smart thing, Spock." Kirk corrected himself. "We've got like...The crew AND their families aboard Enterprise and right now we're picking up a near invincible war criminal. And not just any war criminal..." Kirk looked down solemnly, remembering what Bones said during the meeting that decided to grab Khan.

"Captain, Scotty has spent the better part of 3 days upgrading the Enterprise External defenses and INTERNAL security." Spock said. "IF, Khan and his crew attempt to betray us, we could easily subdue them."

"ALL 73 OF THEM?!" Kirk exclaimed. "1, took a whole squad of klingons on his own. We'll have 70 goddamn 3!"

"A group of Physically fit humans is less than a match for a nanoswarm and equally strong droids." Spock argued. Outside, earth's moon could be seen coming up ( They went past mars and reached earth in the span of a conversation!).

Kirk sighs. "Well...then I guess we'll have to find out what happens."

* * *

They had reached earth, going through the atmosphere without a hassle, due to starfleet not knowing they've gone rogue yet. 3 other shuttles from the Enterprise could be seen breaking formation from Kirk and Co's Shuttle, heading to pick up the families of the crew on Earth. A city appeared in their view.

Kirk activated a hud on the window shield that showed a pathway to a certain building. "That's where they're keeping khan." Kirk said.

He angled the shuttlecraft towards it and flew to it. When they flew close enough to it, Kirk landed the Shuttle near the opening, but out of sight behind a building.

Everyone began to unstrap from their seats, Kirk shouldering the bag with the device in it. "Okay...let's hope these new gadgets Scotty made prove damn useful." Kirk said.

They walk out of the shuttle to the nearest wall of the storage facility. Kirk pulls out 3 black orbs. He throws them up the wall and they stop, midair. They completely disintegrate into a swarm like substances that leave their line of sight, towards the building.

"What the hell was that?" Bones asked.

"Something for their cameras. They won't detect anything wrong, but they also won't be able to recognize our faces." Kirk responds. He pulled out tablet and pressed something. Their clothes suddenly shifted, as they changed color and took the shape of security uniforms.

"Seriously? What's next, a goddamn grappling hook?" Bones said. Kirk then shot a grappling hook at the top of the wall. "...OF course."

The nano rope contracted and pulled Kirk up the wall. When he reached the top, he dropped the device down for the others to use.

As Bones was being pulled up by Spock and Serek, Nadi and Kirk were watching the entrance to the facility. "Five guards at the entrance. Have to go in through the roof where the elevator is." Kirk said.

Kirk presses a button on his collar, causing goggles to sprout on his face, the lens glowing a deep blue.

"Seriously, what's with all the blue?" Bones asked.

"Militaristic." Kirk responded, as he started moving. His Goggles showed an outline of the building, and he spotted the elevator. He led the group to it, and now they stood over it. Kirk pulled out a circular device from the bag, and dropped on the ground.

It instantly melted into a black liquid that began to dissolve the roof.

"Wha- how?" Bones asked.

"Nanomachines, Doc." Kirk said (and he will never know the reference he just made).

"You do realize that if so much as a single one malfunctions, it could eat the entire building, right?" Bones said.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kirk looked back down at the melting ground before him. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH-Yes?"

Bones facepalmed.

The nanites fell down into a hole when they finished melting the ground. The grouped looked and saw couple of elevators down the shaft at the top (If you're wondering, elevators don't use cables in the future). Kirk attached the nano rope and slid down, and the rest slid down after him. They landed on the top of the elevator, it not even creaking under their weight.

Kirk pulled out a tablet and a nano orb, connected via wireless. The orb hovered from his hand and turned to a gel as it started to leak in through openings in the elevator. On his tablet, Kirk saw the inside of the elevator and directed the goo to the control panel. It began to infest the circuitry, Physically hacking it.

"God I love these things." Kirk muttered.

The elevator shook as it started to descend. Kirk melted a hole on top of the elevator and everyone got in. After a few moments, the elevator finally stopped, and slid open to reveal a corridor. They walked down it, walking past numerous locked vaults, searching for the one that held Khan.

A door slid open further down the hall, revealing a single security guard. Kirk and Bones dropped their heads, except for the Vulcans who stood straight.

"You guys here for transport or something?" The guard asked. Kirk pulled out his Phaser and sent a green stun beam at him. The guard dropped, and the group was now running past him, Kirk looking at all the labels of the Vaults.

"Captain-"

"Yes, it was necessary Spock." Kirk interrupted, predicting what Spock was going to say.

They kept running past doors. "436.437...440! this is it!" Kirk stopped at the aforementioned door. He Jammed a nano gel into the biometric scanner, bypassing it. The Door Rumbled open, revealing rows of slumbering supermen.

"Wait! There was supposed to be 73 pods! These are only 10!" Bones said.

"They must've moved them. Check if any of these has Khan in them." Kirk ordered. They begun running to every pod, checking the glass windows. _.no . ...YES!_

"I got him!" Shouted Kirk, as he stared into the closed eyes of the man who killed...

Everyone ran to the pod Kirk had found. "Open it."

Bones stared at Kirk. "Jim, are you sure you want to-"

"Open it!" Kirk ordered.

Bones walked to a panel on the pod, beeps being heard as he pressed a couple of buttons. The pod hissed as it began to open, unfolding itself, until Khan was completely exposed to the air of the room. He just layed there, still as a statue.

Then, he struck.

He swung his legs out and kicked Kirk and Bones, spun and elbowed Spock in the face, grabbed Serek by the collar and headbutted him. When he turned to Nadi, she was already on him. She stood on the pod and flew a kick at his face, but he grabbed it and swung her to the ground behind him. Kirk recovered and ran up behind him and locked his arms in a hold with him thrashing. "NOW SPOCK!"

Spock ran to Khan and placed three fingers on his face. "ARGH!" Khan struggled trying to escape the grasps of a telepathic alien.

Spock forced thoughts into his mind. Who they were, Why they were here. But he kept struggling. Spock forced an image of their enemy: David Lord.

Khan immediately stopped. Kirk decided to let go. He dropped to the floor, clutching his face. "So...How may I help you?"

Everyone stood around Khan, Serek clutching his head, Spock sporting a nosebleed. Khan himself had blotch marks where David had thrown flesh eating Nanites.

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck. "what was the wording you used? 'An Uncivilized Threat in a Civilized Time'." Kirk said, capitalizing each word.

"That was it." Khan said.

Kirk crossed his arms. "Basically, we got a problem, and you're possibly the only who could help."

Khan stood up. "I saw. So that teen is involved, somehow?" Khan said, putting a hand to the Blotches on his face.

"That 'teen' isn't just involved in the problem. He IS the problem." Bones said. "He made these giant space squids and is going to blow up the galaxy or something."

Khan just stared blankly at the Doc. Kirk shot Bones a glare. "Well...that's sort of the gist of it. It's more serious than it sounds. The question is: Will you help us?"

Khan's eyes drifted around them, studying all their faces. Kirk had a hint of disgust on his face, but the rest was sincere desperation. Spock was stone cold, but Khan could see anger in his eyes. The Doc was suspicious of him, and rightly so. The two other vulcans regarded Khan curiously, but with caution as they stood far from him.

Khan inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Alright. I'll help you, but under one condition: you take my crew as well."

"Already planned on that. One problem though, we've only got 9 pods." Kirk said.

Khan looked around. "Where are the rest?"

"Moved. Don't know where, but I bet that Section 31 has them." Kirk answered.

Khan's face hardened in thought. "...9 will have to do."

Kirk looked at Mccoy and nodded, and the Doc started opening pod after pod. As the pods all opened, one woman in particular stood out to Khan.

"Kati!" Khan shouted. The woman was Caucasian, wore a black turtleneck shirt similar to Khan, had short black hair and blue eyes. some of the others wore similar clothes, some with cobra patterned collars similar to what Khan wore on Chronos.

"Who are you!" She asked, aggressively. She didn't recognize Khan.

Khan looked at his crew frantically, none recognizing him. "...Kati, remember what you said the day we all entered cryostasis?"

Kati considered him with narrow eyes.

" 'so that may we live to see a day full of empty places, so that we may grow and prosper'." Khan quoted.

Kati's eyes widened. "But I...only said that to Khan."

"It is I...I am Khan." Khan stated.

"But...why do you look different? and Sound Different too?!" A different Crewmen asked.

"The people of this time awakened me, changed my appearance and speech patterns, and forced me to work for them." Khan said. Kirk eyes perked up at that. He hadn't known Khan's appearance was altered.

Suddenly, alarms started to ring out, and the group could running from the hall entrance. Everyone gears, getting for the fight.

Footsteps get louder as they get closer, and finally a group of guards come through the Entrance, swinging Phasers around.

"free-AAH!" A guard was interrupted as a green blast impacted him. He fell limp to the ground as the rest start opening fire.

Kirk and his group take cover behind the pods, but khan and his crew charge the guards, resisting the pain from the stun blasts.

Khan grabs the tip of a rifle from a guard and headbutts him, then spins and swings the butt of the gun at a guard's face, knocking him out. Kati runs past him, slides on the ground to duck a blast and swipes her feet beneath 2 guards, knocking them down. As she started punching their faces, another augmented swiped a gun from the gound, shooting at the group of security piling at the doorway. He shot quite a few, the rest taking cover at the sides of the entrance.

Kirk realized that his tablet was still hacked into the door panel, and used it to close the doors.

"I hope you have a plan of escape." Khan said, standing up and looking at all the dazed guards on the floor.

Kirk unzipped the bag, revealing a transwarp beaming device. "Oh yeah I do."

Khan stared at the device. "Where'd you get that?"

"I had my chief engineer cook it up just for this sort of an occasion." Kirk activated the screen, locking it on Khan, his crew, and Kirk's crew. Wisps of golden light swirled around them, The augmented looking confused because they've never seen something like this before.

Their scene changes from the pod filled storage room, to a much larger transporter room. It was bigger now, about half of a football field. "You made it!" Scotty's voice was heard.

He was entering through an Entrance where people are manning computer terminals. "I told you the bloody machine would work! And you worr- wait a minute!" Scotty shouted suddenly.

"That means you left the shuttle you took down there, didn't ya? You could've sent on autopilot towards Enterprise, do you know how hard it is to power the bloody..." Scotty stopped as khan was now staring directly at Scotty. Scotty just remember he stunned Khan at the Vengeance. "Oh...Well."

"Well..." Khan looked at Kirk. "...Shall we talk about our problem, Captain?"

* * *

They were at their regular meeting room, only this time Khan and his second in command, Kati, were in attendance. Kirk and the rest had just finished explaining David, his remakers, and that the Enterprise and its crew have gone rogue. Khan's thumb was on his lips as he pondered this information.

"Captain.." Khan finally spoke, having removed his hands from his face. "Before we were frozen, me and my kin were heralds of order. We brought stability, peace, security, and justice where we worked."

"Seriously? Marcus said you were a war-"

"Please, let me finish." Khan interrupted Kirk. "Yes, we were condemned as war criminals. But we had noble intentions. Along the way, we fought against many agents of chaos. Guerrilla fighters, religious extremists (terrorists), revolutionaries, warlords."

"You mean to say David is similar to them?" Spock asked.

"No. You see, all of them wanted something. Whether they wanted to defend their independence, go to the promised land, topple a tyrant, or outright crave power. Whatever motivations they had, Destruction was always their Language. But...David...Destruction isn't a language to him, It's an **Artform.** " Khan suddenly took on that look he got when being incredibly dramatic (no, not that one. the other one.) "Destruction isn't just a method to him. It's a goal. And as a bringer of order, I must help you." Khan sat back down.

"Okay, then let's get down to business." Kirk looked to Spock. "Have the families from earth been brought onboard?"

"Yes, Captain. All except Mr Sulu's family, who have been separated from him for too long." Spock reported.

"Damn, remind me to have a talk with Sulu." Kirk looked at Scotty. "How are the upgrades going?"

"You're lucky, they just finished a few moments ago." Scotty reported.

"Alright. Now," Kirk leaned in his seat. "How the hell are we gonna find David?"

"I think I might have a suggestion." Serek joined in. "I remember Lord saying that he was building warp reactors for Remaker carriers. For that, He'd require Dilithium crystals. If the navigation data he possesses are from the Enterprise mainframe, then he would surely set up construction near Dilithium deposits we already know about." Serek said.

"I have to agree" Spock said.

"As do I" Khan added.

Kirk stared between them. "Alright. Then that's where we start."

* * *

"Captain's Log: Its 4 days since we picked up Khan. They've been cooperating with the crew, devising weapons and defenses against David. All of this, of course, under heavy supervision. Loving the new upgrades, badass blue instead of plain sterile white. Sulu's been on the down recently, husband refusing to leave earth with his daughter. Poor bastard. Starfleet is officially aware that we have gone rogue, putting out wanted posters. We've already search a few of those Dilithium deposits. No sign of David. If there's one word I would use to describe our undertaking, it would be...*Sigh*, Heavy. Kirk out."

* * *

Khan was lying down on his back on his new bed. He was given new quarters he found highly accommodating to stay in during their mission. He was looking at a datapad in his hands, reviewing information.

So far, David has demonstrated almost an uncanny ability to prepare for situations. The nanites that were used against Khan, the nuclear weapons used on the Enterprise at Vulcan, the Mines that orbited the planet of Nibiru. He also demonstrates an extreme ruthlessness. Attacking Vulcan as a trap, 'Zombifying' Nibiran natives, and using the T'pol as a means of observing The Wrathful's capabilities. He is also, in many ways, similar to Khan. A brilliant Strategic and Savage mind from a past era, forced into the far future to be condemned as war criminals. And yet... He is also the complete polar opposite of Khan. Khan is an Enhanced human adult, David is an ordinary human teenager. Khan is a fighter, who exploits the weaknesses of his enemies. David is a trickster, Who prepares for a fight only for it to be revealed that he laid bear traps in front of him. Khan is a Warrior, who charges first in front of his kin. David is a coward, who hides behind his droids and technology. Khan is a herald of order, David is an agent of chaos. The more Khan thinks about it, the more he realizes David is almost a perfect enemy for Khan to fight. An enemy Khan must fight.

His thoughts were interrupted by the swooshing sound made by his door opening. "Khan." Kati said. She had a droid escort behind her, as part of their supervision.

"What is it?" Khan asked. The truth is, he knew why she was here. It was time.

"I need you have a look at this." She held out an energy cell.

In strategic points across the ship, all 8 of his kin were doing the exact same thing. Khan looked at his watch. _2 minutes._ He thought.

"Let me have a look." Khan walked slowly to Kati, keeping an eye on his watch. _1 minute._

He reached her, grabbed the device with the hand that has his watch. _NOW!_

All across the ship, all 10 augments connect two devices together simultaneously. They erupted in electric explosions, Augments being unaffected, but all electronics and droids being temporally disabled.

Khan and Kati immediately ran for the down droids rifles, picking them up and attaching devices to them. When the droids reactivated, they were hit with a blast of EMP, permanently disabling them.

* * *

"Sir! we're detecting multiple system failures and droids going offline."

"Shouldn't the nano repair everything?" Kirk shouted.

"Sir! we're receiving reports of attacks all across the ship. The augments are leading a mutiny!"

* * *

A swarm of nanites headed for an Augment, but they were quickly shot with an EMP beam. Droids and Security were behind cover, but were the droids were hit with an EMP, and the guards were tackled by augments.

The 3 three augments advanced. They encountered the door to the Cafeteria, and opened. Inside, women and children were under the tables, completely afraid. The augments pointed their phasers at them with cold eyes.

* * *

A large explosion succeeded the opening of the elevator doors, and the Bridge was filled with Phaser fire. The Captain was the first to go, First officers the second, Helmsman the third, and everyone below was sprayed with Phaser fire.

Kirk awoke with a slap to his face. He opened his eyes to see Khan staring back at him. The bridge crew was being held at gun point by Kati and 5 other Augments.

"Khan...you...betrayed us." Kirk still hurt from the pain of being stunned.

"You betrayed me first, Captain." Khan said. He walked to captain's chair, and sat. He activate the intercoms. "Attention crew of the Enterprise, spefically, engineering."

In the engineering decks, people stopped what they were doing as a familiar voice erupted from the intercoms. " I am Khan. I have captured the bridge, including the Captain, and have taken your families hostage."

Everyone across the ship gasped, save for the augments in the cafeteria, who held their guns at the hostages. "Cooperate, and they will be spared. We will engage warp. Khan out."

Kati stood next to khan. "Are we going to rescue the rest of our kin?"

"Not yet. First, we must deal with David Lord. He is a danger to us that must be stopped." Khan responded. Khan had recently calculated the most strategically perfect place for David to go. Khan looked at the datapad in his hand. A Dilithium deposit...in the middle of an asteroid belt. The perfect setup for a trickster. He gave the Data to the awakened Helmsmen. "Chart a course for these coordinates."

"...Aye" Sulu reluctantly replied.

Khan sat back in his chair.

If David can truly predict the future, then he might be expecting them.

Khan smirked. _Your move, trickster._

* * *

Light years away, there is a star system. A system possessing a massive cloud of asteroids near the edge. Asteroids that would eclipse the moon itself. Deep within these titanic rocks, were 6 ships. 4 were fully functionally, while the rest were still being constructed.

The dark ships were massive, each possessing a mighty saucer at its front. Two ships stood out the most. One was engulfed by a massive, Eldritch Abomination. The other one was normal...were it for the being that housed within it. Deep beneath its black hull, metallic beings wince under the mighty roar that echoed across the ship. deep, deep, deep within the darkest confines of engineering, there sat a silver being. Before this silver being, there stood truly the most terrifyingly magnificent being that ever existed. The being stood on two legs, its black greatcoat billowing in the steam of the ships engines. It wore gold armored padding on its shoulders and legs, and wore golden gauntlets.

The silver being cowered under the great one's presence. The great being raised its gloriously powerful arm, fist clenched, and extended it's index finger. The world became silent as he pointed an accusing finger at what lay in his other hand.

For in his dark grasp, he held... A piece of toast that had a face and was giving him a raspberry.

"WHAT. THE FUCK. IS THIS?!"

"Bitch, that's my toast."

* * *

 **A/N: I just realized that the program I am writing this on is messing with what I have written. Please review.**


	9. prologue

I threw the abomination at him. He catches it, and presses it where his mouth would be, as if trying to eat it. "Ooohhhh yeah, that's good shit."

I open my mouth, then closed it.

"...you're a fucking idiot." I finally said. I proceeded to leave engineering.

As I wander through the halls, I walk past a group of droids on patrol. They were black, silver, and red. The silver were the old ones, having survived this long and being proclaimed veterans. They had overtime developed a sense of individuality, but remained as loyal as dogs to me.

They stopped when they noticed me and placed fists on their chests. "My lord" they all said, but the black grunts and red leader spoke last, due to being new.

I waved my hand. "Carry on" I said.

They removed their arms from their chest and moved on, continuing their patrol.

The black ones were the new grunts, having been given physical upgrades. They had thinner legs, allowing them to sprint faster. Instead of the centurion red horizontal moving eye slit, they had four fly-like eyes with two on the sides, and two on the front, granting them a much larger field of vision. Instead of the helmet-like head centurions possessed, they had a cross between a hunch and a hood that went above their head and stretched across both shoulders, a little hood-like hole in the front where the head would hide in and allowed it some space to move around. This hunch protected the head from the back, only being vulnerable in the front. It was all black except for the eyes and the red leader version of it. The form was inspired by a more insectoid version of the grineer from the mmo game, Warframe.

I entered a corridor. The floor was separated into three parts: the one in the middle being as still as a floor should be, the ones on the sides moving in opposite directions at a steady pace. On stepped on the side that led to my destination, getting off when I reached an intersection of corridors and stepping on another one.

 _Why didn't I think of this shit sooner?_ I thought of all the times I could of avoided running to across this long ass ship. _I'm so glad tachs came up with this._

Tachs of course being the silver droid of trio of fuckups, including Goldie and Toastie. I originally named him smarty, for the being the least stupid, but he decided Tachs was a better name, as apparently I was terrible at naming things.

 _fucking asshole. Remakers are a badass name._ He, of course being the only centurion capable of actually defying me, disagreed.

When I realized that three droids were acting differently, mainly in a comic relief way, I checked their AI. I discovered that these droids were the ones that hanged around me the most, developing personalities based on some of my traits.

Tachs inherited the smart-ass part of me, pointing out ridiculous flaws and possessing a genre savvy-ness. He's the more clever of the three, and I'm seriously considering making him the official leader instead of Goldie.

Goldie, of course, inherited the egomaniac part of me, and was more brash and stupid. Despite being stupid, he still possessed a tactical mind due to being a gold centurion, coming back to rescue me being his idea. Despite being a narcissist, he was more willing to impress me than take-over and replace me, and he was nowhere near as stupid as Toastie.

Which finally brings me to the grand idiot. Despite being the dumbest, Toastie actually inherited the deceptive part of me. Deceptive in the way I pretend to be an idiot, to throw others off guard and underestimate me. Toastie, however, has no tactical or cleverness skills to speak of, except being as absolutely as random and idiotic as possible, which just makes him a plain idiot.

 _Yet, how the hell did he do that thing with the toast...?_

I shook that thought off as I continued to my destination. I...slid? I slid past the opening to the holodeck. I was able to repair, thanks to the undamaged holodeck on the Wrathful. Thanks to it, I was able to install it in my Remakers, and develop the new droid models.

The holodecks on my remakers didn't have a deck part, just the computer system. I used a neural interface to transfer memories of fictional worlds, so that they may reconstruct them once they get started.

Honestly, I was excited. Sure, I was killing millions or possibly trillions of lives, but I'm creating new ones as well. There was a knot in my stomach, though. _But all those people, who will never see their friends and family ever again._

I gripped harder on the moving rail. _Never see there mother again, their brother, their sister, their father, their children, like m..._

I stood off the rail, as I felt a pain in my head. I felt pressure in my head as I could feel it could going red as I held my breath, trying not to cry. I got on my knees, hands covering face.

I could tell it was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours to me. I activated a button on my gauntlet, and then like that, everything stopped, as I fell limp on my back, in pure bliss. This wasn't the first time I had a nervous breakdown, but thanks a few implants, they happened less frequently. Of course, I could've gotten rid of my empathy altogether, but I didn't want to. Despite the pain, I found my compassion to be a beautiful thing. I also enjoyed the orgasmic feeling as electrodes pumped extra dopamine in my brain, after experiencing extreme discomfort. It's kinda like when it's really hot in the summer, and you enter a room where the AC was running all day.

After a few moments passed, it turned off automatically. I got up, brushed myself off, and continued on the rails.

The first batch of carrier ships were almost complete. They, of course, were reverse engineered from the Vengeance and Wrathful ships, with a few upgrades. A few targets were already designated on their navigation systems. Targets to be remade.

After a few moments, I finally reached sickbay.

* * *

"Entering the system...sir." Sulu reported to khan.

"Excellent. Set course for the asteroid belt." Khan order.

After a reluctant 'Aye' from Sulu, Khan silently peered out the bridge. He could see the massive saucer stretching miles and miles away in all directions, the view impressing him.

Kati walked to his chair and moved her head to whispering level so that no one would hear their conversation.

"Wouldn't it be best that we dispose of the Captain and his meddling entourage?" She said. Kirk and his closest confidants were right now being held in the ship's brig, Khan deciding to spare them. For the time being.

Khan's eyes didn't even move, yet she could tell they hardened. "Kirk and his crew are necessary to this ship, and therefore, necessary in order to avenge us."

Kati thought she misheard him. "Avenge us? You mean you think that we could fail-"

"What do you know of our enhancements?" Khan asked.

"I know that they make us more superior than any human alive."

"I mean the method behind their engineering."

"I know that they were genes taken from the most talented of humans."

"Individuals, or types of humans?" Khan asked.

"Types?" Kati asked.

"Back before the advent of genetic enhancement, there were humans afflicted with genetic birth defects. These birth defects... impaired some abilities, yet enhanced others. One such example was something called 'Autism'. It impaired a person's social and communication abilities, yet sometimes increased their intellectual abilities. These were rare, with most being incapable of functioning in society, but those that could, were often revolutionary thinkers. When augments started appearing, they were bred out, but their traits were studied. These traits later became apart of the augment programs, and is even a trait I partially possess." Khan's eyes narrowed. "...And if my suspicions are correct, then David himself has this rare form of autism."

"But, surely he is still inferio-"

"Inferior in the physical and social forms. But this inferiority just means he is more willing to keep a distance between him and us and makes it relatively harder to manipulate him." Khan said. He kept out the part where he may know the future, as she didn't need to know.

Kati pulled her head up, a look of unease on her face.

"Mr. Sulu. inform me when we reach the edge of the belt. I want to make a stop first." Khan order.

* * *

"...you idiot." bones nonchalantly said to his Captain, from his cell across from Kirk's cell.

"Yeah, bones, I really don't need this now." Kirk said.

"No, really. I think you've reached a new level of stupidity, starting with that fucking mutiny of yours awhile back." Bones said.

"Bones, did you jus-"

"Oh come on!" Bones flung his arms out. "We're rogue now, so we don't really need to keep that 'Starfleet Etiquette' that's strictly enforced!"

"Will you relax Bones!" Kirk shouted. "Everything's going to be just-"

"FINE?!" Bones shouted. "Nothing's going to be fine! I warned you this would happen! I. Warned. You!"

"I have to agree with him." Nadi pitched up from her cell. "If I had experience like this with Khan before, LIKE YOU, his betrayal would've been extremely predictable."

Kirk was surprised at just how much emotion was just seeping from her words.

The room shook a little, everyone holding their feet in place at the sudden event.

"It appears that we have left warp." Spock said. "Khan may just be entering the calculated face off."

"Wait...Calculated?" Bones asked.

* * *

As soon as I left sickbay, a voice shouted over the intercoms. "Proximity alert! ETA 20 minutes."

That was just the amount of time needed to run to the Bridge.

When I reached the Bridge, the three were nowhere to been, occupying different positions in the ship. I approached my chair and sat in it.

"Report." I ordered.

"Ship, signature Enterprise, moving slowing through the asteroid field to our location."

"On screen." on the screen, the outside view appeared. Asteroid belts were nothing like they portrayed on TV. Instead of thousands of rocks blocking my line of sight, there were thousands of Rocks with a shit-ton of space between. Of course, this space was compensated for by the sheer size of the asteroids, the one I'm floating next to the size of a city. And that's just one of the smaller ones.

A ship similar to the Enterprise appeared in my view. Similar, as in it obviously had upgrades than from the last time I saw. It was bigger, about as big as the Vengeance now. It's decks were littered with what was obviously weapons.

"We're being hailed, my lord." A pilot said.

"Patch them in." I said.

Then, the most terrifying thing I had never wanted to see appeared. "Hello David." Khan scarred face said.

* * *

"Hello David." Khan said. He could tell that David was absolutely shocked, by his agape mouth, that Khan was speaking instead of Kirk. _If he didn't expect me, than that means..._

Khan could see David regain his bearings, and broke out an obviously fake smile. "Sugar Pie. Honey Bunch." He said in a sing along voice

Everyone in the Bridge, save Khan, was taken aback about the randomness of what David just said. Khan, However, knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"That's not going to work on me." Khan said simply.

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" David asked, a nervousness barely heard in his voice.

"You're trying to throw my line thought. A technique typical of someone like you. Doesn't work, though, when you can see it coming." Khan said.

"See it coming? I take that you've studied me somehow." David spoke with a smugness. _Narcissism..._

"Yes, well, the Captain and his crew did offer me information to aid them in their fight against you." Khan said.

"They asked for your help? Let me guess, you stuck with it until you decided to outright betray them?" David said with a smirk.

Khan could see that David clearly knew some things about him, but not all. "That is correct."

"I take it that their dead?" A more seriousness was evident.

"No, I have spared for the time being."

"How did you find me, anyway?"

"Simple, you needed a Dilithium to power your carrier ships and this place had that located in an asteroid belt, which is perfect for a tactical position." Khan said.

"Tactical? You see me as a strategist?" David asked, his ego piqued.

Khan saw his chance. "Of course. Your previous predicaments involve considerable planning and perpetration." Khan said, dropping the hook.

"But, if there's one I haven't truly been able to see personally is your combat prowess in a ship battle." Khan continued to dangle the hook.

Khan expected to see pride to appear on David's face. He didn't expect him yawn in boredom.

"Trying to use the old 'appeal to his egomania' trick? I bet you were going to propose that we fight on a one-on-one ship battle." a gentle grin grew on his face, a certain sense of...relaxation in his eyes. Like his child had just asked him to play with them...only he was like a mother. Yes, his eyes had a maternal softness to them.

 _No,_ Khan thought. _It was like a sadness that was in conflict with happiness..._

What David said next surprised him even more. "In that case, I accept your proposal."

David had just done something he tried the first time he spoke during the hail. He confused Khan.

The transmission cut, and outside, Khan could see David's ship separating from the other ones, heading Straight towards them.

* * *

The Enterprise and the Vengeance moved from their covers behind asteroids, entering a clearing where the space between them was empty, save for a couple of asteroids.

They sat in silence for a few, long moments. Then, oceans of beam fire filled the emptiness between the Two ships.

* * *

The light was almost blinding. The window adjusted, allowing me peer through the fire. The Enterprise shields were holding up considerably, as part of an upgrade.

"Fire the Nanorpedoes!" I ordered, Nanorpedoes being nanite torpedoes but shortened. David could see the black, smokey missiles glide across the distance between the two ships. Suddenly, a blue mist erupted from the Enterprise hull, Encompassing the torpedoes and pulling in a tornado similar to what I had done to the Wrathful's torpedoes.

"That's my thing, you fuckers!" I shouted, having not named yet what that was called.

As the torpedoes were flung away, a green glow emitted from the ship, pulling in small rocks. _Tractor beams, Wha-_

The ship then flung the rocks at my ship, catching me off guard.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, as I pressed a button activating my own nanite cloud. The window was encompassed by a black smoke, only for a orange-red light to burn a hole through the cloud. It was then that I realized that nanites are easily destroyed by heat when dispersed. The Bridge shook as electronics started popping out the walls, sparks flying everywhere.

"Fuck! move the Ship!" I could see the view shift as the Vengeance tried to move away from the incoming Asteroids. I could make out the Enterprise, Which was not only just flinging asteroids at my ship, trying to clear as much asteroids away from their ship.

I realize what he's trying to do. "Oh Shit, he knows! ACTIVATE THE REMAKERS!"

* * *

"Sir, We're detecting movement from the small asteroids surrounding us." One of khan's men reported from his terminal.

"Of course." Khan looked outside, and could see the various asteroids morphing their shape. Tentacles grew out from them, as their started taking on a four-eyed skull with purple glowing eyes and mouth. Khan recognized these as the remakers David had designed.

Khan predicted that David would set up such a trap, considering the morphing abilities of nanites.

"Hail the Vengeance." Khan ordered. David's face appeared on the screen, scowl evident.

"Congratulations, you saw through my own trap." David clapped mockingly.

"It was rather obvious, considering you're a coward." At this, his scowl grew. "You would never be willing to fight without a few tricks in place, because that's you are. A trickster. A charlatan, not a strategist. You hide behind all your droids and nanites and remakers, having no true talent yourself. You think you're smart, invincible, infallible, but you're not. You're an outcast with a god complex, always fantasizing about doing great things when you're more likely to end up insignificant. Truth is, you could never beat me. Why? Because you're cowardly mind failed to see one thing."

"And what the fuck is that?!" David shouted, clearly angered.

Khan smirked. "Space battles are 3-dimensional."

Khan cuts the transmission, and taps a display, activating his own trap that he had set up earlier.

* * *

The screen went black, as I felt frightened all of a sudden.

"Sir!" A pilot shouted, looking away from his terminal. "An energy signature is powering up below us!"

"ON SCREEN!" I shouted. On the screen I could see a light-

"MOVE THE FUKCING SHI-" I was too late. The screen went out as the entire bridge, shook. Lights went out, monitors exploded.

Then, the floor blew.

A red light spewed from the floor. I attempted to shield myself with my left arm, but that was burned off. The explosion shot me away from it, face burning. I could see my legs flying above, separated.

And then, the explosion reversed. I found myself flung out the ship. It was completely quiet, no sound whatsoever.

I could feel my body burn all over. I tried to hold my breath, but I felt an explosion of pain in my lungs as I opened my mouth. My vision started blurring, head lighthead...

David eyes were looking everywhere, as he started to panic. Two legs and an arm gone. Face scarred by burns. Then, his eyes stopped and lost the life in them as he stared of into the distance.

And just like that, David had died. Alone, in the vacuum of space.

* * *

Khan watched as the unmanned cannons he had place fire a powerful beam through the hull of the Vengeance, coming out of the top of where the bridge would be.

"Sir, we're picking up a vital sign being emitted from the outside of the Vengeance." One of his kin reported.

"on screen." Khan orders. On the screen, Khan could make out a body floating away. David's body.

Khan was disappointed. Not by how easy it was to defeat him, but that he had to die at all. Despite what khan had said earlier, he found David to be a rather unique individual. An opponent Khan would sorely miss.

"Sir! The Vengeance!" Khan looked and saw the ship had pulled its pieces together and repaired itself. The ship turned, and disappeared, leaving a trail of blue dust in its wake.

"The other ships are heading towards us sir!" The remaker carriers, having seen David's defeat, opened fire on the Enterprise.

"Activate the EMP. We'll disable-"

"An energy is building up around us!"

"What?!" Khan looked outside and saw a line of asteroids light up in the distance. Then, hundreds of extremely powerful beams erupted, striking the ship's engines. _David's last trick..._

"Engines, shields and Weapons are down!" Nano torpedoes erupted from the Remaker carriers. The blue nano erupted from the ship, but it was burned away by a heat ray, the remakers having seen the earlier tactic.

Khan stood up, pulling device that lay at his feet up. " Everyone stand close to me!"

"What about the ones not on the Bridge?!" Kati asked.

"There's no time!" Khan yelled. Once everyone, save the bridge crew, huddled close to him, Khan activated the device. Whisps consistent of a transport swirled around them, and they disappeared.

* * *

"Argh!" An aug shouted as a blue beam hit him, another one being attacked by a nanoswarm. A blue droid appeared.

"I am here to assist you." It shouted to the Captain.

"If I live, I'm making Scotty AND you admirals!" Kirk said from his cell as it was opened.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Scotty appeared from behind the droid.

"Scotty?! How?!" Bones shouted in disbelief.

"Thank this bugger here." Scotty indicated the droid. "He hid when all hell broke lose and waited for his time to strike."

"Come one!" Kirk shouted, reminded of his mutineering days. "Lets retake the ship-"

"Let me stop you right there Captain!" Sulu shouted as he entered the brig.

"Sulu?"Kirk exclaimed.

"Captain, the ship is crippled, Khan is gone, David is dead, and his remakers are attacking."

"David's dea-"

"NO TIME!" Sulu interrupted. The ship shook violently. "WE HAVE TO ABANDON SHIP!"

"SCOTTY!" Kirk shouted. "Beam EVERYONE OUT!"

"Yes sir!" Scotty pulled out a device.

"Wait! How the hell-" Bones was interrupted as whisps of light surrounded everyone.

* * *

Their scene changed to a large hangar, filled with all of the Enterprise's crew.

"What the hell just happened?!" Bones shouted. Everyone was confused as well, save kirk, Scotty, Sulu, and Spock.

"We would like to know that as well?!" Nadi shouted over the commotion of the crowd.

"We'll hold a meeting. Right now, let's get everyone under control!" Kirk shouted.

Kirk began calling to people, telling them to calm down.

Outside, it could be seen that they were inside an exact replica of the upgraded Enterprise, half still being constructed.

* * *

"Is the crew settling down?" Kirk asked. They were in the usual meeting room, being an exact replica of the old one.

"Yes. We've reassigned them new quarters for them and their families to live in. Some are still confused and demanding answers. Others, however, are continuing with their duties and inspecting the NEW ship." Nadi reported.

Kirk looked between some of their eyes, demanding answers themselves.

"...Alright. I guess now's the time to explain."

"You're damn right it is!" Bones exclaimed.

"Okay...Well, We, as in Spock, Sulu, Scotty and I knew Khan and his crew were planning a mutiny. But, we really needed Khan to face off against David, which we knew he would do anyway. So, we decided to set up a few...contingencies."Kirk explained.

"I prepared a couple of extra defenses in case things went sour. A few extra nanoswarms, smarter droids," Scotty looked at the droid standing next to him."And a shipwide transwarp beaming system locked on to the crew and this location."

"And this place is...?" Bones asked.

"When we were scouting the Dilithium deposits for David, we dropped a nanite package that began constructing a replica of the Enterprise." Spock explained.

"So you used Khan?...Damn, that's...clever, actually." Bones said, looking down in thought.

"And it worked, too." Sulu, having joined the meeting, said.

"You're serious? David's actually dead?" Kirk asked.

"I saw his lifeless body floating, exposed to the vacuum of space." Sulu said.

"So...it's over?" Scotty asked solemnly.

"Not quite." Spock spoke up. "The remakers are still active, David having given them warp capabilities."

"And the Vengeance was able to repair itself and took off." Sulu added.

"Then we still got a job to do." Kirk said. The weight just got heavier. "And I don't think we can do it alone."

Kirk looked at everyone. "We need more. More than one ship. The remakers are only going to get bigger and spread out faster. Which is why I've decided." Kirk stood up. "We're assembling our own fleet."

Everyone was stunned at this idea, mouths agape. "Do you propose that we begin building our own droid army." Spock asked.

"I propose that we start recruiting." Kirk said. "The Remakers threaten the lives of hundreds of millions of people. We'll rally them, forming a massive fleet to spearhead the fight."

"Does that mean we'll become admirals!?" Scotty asked.

Kirk smirked. David was gone, finally.

His smirk dropped. But now, the real fight has begun.

* * *

Elsewhere, a massive city stood tall as ever. Yellow-gold spiral structures sprung out from the city.

 _Today, we have defeated a great enemy_

The alien peoples wandered the streets, living out their daily lives.

 _We have suffered greatly, but we have struggled forward. facing two betrayers, and now we face the defeated one's children_

The once shining structures became dark, as a massive shadow covered them. The people looked up.

 _They threaten everything. All planets, all continents, all countries, all cities, all homes, and all peoples._

The people began to scream. Everyone started running for cover, trying to hide.

 _Our mission was to explore the final frontier. To go where no one has gone before_

Thousands of Remakers swarm out from carriers, as they blot out the sun.

 _Now we must go..._

trillions of Remakers, covering the entire planet.

 _...Against what no one else..._

Remakers attacking thousands of other worlds.

 _...Is willing to go against._

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! I decided for this story to be a prologue. I killed off David for being a mary sue. I'm planning on a sequel, and if it starts well, I'll rewrite the beginnings of this one.**


End file.
